


Make A Wish

by rockondean



Series: The Angel's Work [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sam, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockondean/pseuds/rockondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after 'The Angel's Work' so please read first. Dean's daughter makes a wish on her birthday and a certain Angel grants that wish. Crackfic. Double mpreg. Non-wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly six years since Caitlyn had been born and the apocalypse had been inadvertently averted thanks to her miraculous birth.

Dean was sat in the driver’s seat of the parked Impala in Bobby Singer’s scrap yard with the little girl on his lap. “Drive daddy” she shouted as she tried to move the heavy steering wheel with her tiny fists.

“Not yet pumpkin” the ex hunter said softly. “It’s your birthday party tomorrow and we need to make some cakes and cookies, so we need to go to the store”.

The infant’s full, green eyes lit up with excitement. She tugged at her biker jacket and jumped up and down on her father’s lap, her blond pigtails swinging back and forth. “Yay! Cupcakes! Can we have Chocolate with pink sprinkles daddy!”.

The hunter laughed at his daughter’s animated display. “Of course baby girl. Whatever you want. Shall we ask uncle Sammy if he wants to help us?”.

Caitlyn needed no persuasion. She leapt off his lap and ran across the scrap yard towards the house. Dean freed himself from behind the wheel and ran after her. When he’d caught her up, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house, upside down as she giggled happily. “Uncle Sammy! Help me!” the little girl shouted as she saw the younger ex hunter in the kitchen. “Daddy's tickling me!” she screamed.

Sam started to laugh at his niece as he held out his arms and freed the toddler from her father’s constraint. “I got you Caitlyn!”.

Dean sat down in the chair tiredly. It was exhausting running around after his daughter but it was worth every second having her around. He wouldn’t change her for the world. He would much rather run around after his daughter than monsters and ghosts. He looked to his brother. “I think she wants to ask you something”.

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked the little girl as he held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Caitlyn began to fiddle with her uncle’s hair, twirling strands around in her fingers.

“Sammy, it’s my birthday in the morning. Can you help us make cakes?”. “Sure sweetie!” the taller brother said affectionately to his niece as they rubbed noses. She wriggled around, indicating that she wanted to go down. She ran to where she knew the car keys were and handed them over to her father. “Can we buy things now? Please?”.

Dean sighed, but his face softened as he took the car keys. “Okay angel, let’s go”.

Sam smiled. “She knows how to win you around Dean”. “I know, but can you blame me?” the older hunter asked as he got to his feet. Sam looked on at his niece. He hoped that one day he’d meet someone to settle down with and start a family with. But for now, this had to do.

“Sam!” a little voice shouted out from around the corner. The taller ex hunter laughed at his niece’s persistence. “Coming” he replied as he put on his jacket.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Their shopping cart was brimming with cakes, and pink glittery sprinkles to go on top and various other items. There was enough for the whole neighbourhood, even though it was just the three of them and Bobby.

Dean was standing by the clothes section in Wal-Mart trying to persuade his daughter to get a pink frilly dress. “Look at how pretty that is sweetie!” he said holding it up.

Caitlyn wrinkled up her nose. “It’s pink daddy….” She said disgustedly.

“I thought you could dress up like a princess” Dean said disappointedly.

The 6 year old ran down the next aisle, her father and uncle hot on her heels. She ran straight up to some biker boots and a black leather jacket. “I want these!” she insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yep, she’s definitely your daughter, without a doubt!”.

“What?! She chose these herself, not my fault. I wanted to get a pretty pink dress for her. She’s an independent little woman, growing up way too fast” Dean said with realisation at the statement. He missed not having his daughter being so dependant on him. But he didn’t dwell on that too much, there was so many things to look forward to with her in the future. She’d be starting proper school soon.

When her father didn’t reply straight away, Caitlyn jumped up and down on the spot. “Please daddy? I’ll wear the pink dress too!” she said diplomatically. That way that would make them both happy she thought.

Dean scooped his daughter up into his arms. “You can wear what you want pumpkin, you’ll look pretty in whatever, but you’ll always be my little princess. It’s your birthday tomorrow so you’re in charge!”.

Caitlyn played with the collar on her father’s leather jacket. “Can I get a tiara?”.

“Yeah, you can get a tiara too” Dean said. When his daughter squirmed around in his arms he put her down and she started to run off down the aisle again. “Caitlyn don’t run please” he started to say but he was too late with his words. He looked apologetically at the people who had to swerve their trolleys to avoid her.

Sam laughed. “Yep, definitely yours!”.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn had helped to decorate most of the cakes, but got too tired. She was stubborn and wanted to stay up, but Dean had insisted on taking her to bed because she was practically falling asleep at the kitchen table. “You’ve got a busy day tomorrow baby” he told her in order to coax her to go to bed.

She went out like a light when he’d changed her into her pj’s and put her into bed. There wasn’t even time for a bedtime story because she had fallen asleep straight away.

The next morning, Caitlyn ran into her father’s bedroom at 6am to jump on him to wake him up. “Daddy! Wake up daddy! I’m 6!” she said, poking at his face and crawling all over him.

Dean groaned. It felt like he had only just got to sleep. His daughter’s excitement was so adorable he couldn’t find it in his heart to be mad for being woken up so early. “Yes, you are. And do you know what 6 year old's get for their birthdays?” he asked as he rolled over onto his back.

The green eyed little girl looked at her father in fascination as she shook her head. She tugged on the bottom of her ‘rock chick’ pyjamas. “Tickle monster” Dean growled as he sat up suddenly and pulled his daughter down onto the bed and started to tickle her until they both collapsed back down on the bed in an exhausted heap.

Caitlyn jumped back up and started bouncing on the bed again to stop her father from going back to sleep. “Can we have cake now?” she asked. “Not for breakfast. You have cereal and milk for breakfast baby girl” Dean said sternly, but kindly as he got up out of bed and followed his daughter down the stairs.

The commotion had woken Sam up and when he went into the kitchen, Caitlyn had a glass of milk by her side and was tucking into a cupcake for breakfast. Dean had given in to her. He was never able to say no to his darling daughter.

Sam rolled his eyes disapprovingly. “Cupcakes for breakfast?”. Dean scoffed and laughed. “What can I say, she’s got me wrapped around her little finger. And besides, as she’s pointed out to me, it’s her birthday today and apparently I told her yesterday that I said she could do whatever she wants today. My bad, didn’t realise 6 year olds were that smart!”.

“She’s totally going to screw you over, right?” Sam said practically. Why did he always have to be the practical one?

The front door slammed shut and the sound of footsteps got closer and closer to the kitchen.

Caitlyn put her cupcake down and ran out of the kitchen just as Bobby entered. He’d been on a hunting trip for a few days but had cut it short for Caitlyn’s birthday party. “Grandad Bobby! You came to my birthday!” Caitlyn shouted excited. “I’m 6 today!” she said showing all 5 fingers on one hand and one on the other hand.

Bobby knelt down and smiled at his grand-daughter. “Sure I did. We made a pinky promise, right?” he said as he held out his little finger to the little girl who then did the same. “Why don’t you go into the hallway, I got you a birthday present!”.

Dean anticipated the next move and intercepted. “Wait a second missy….what do you say to pop?”.

Caitlyn changed direction and ran back over to Bobby and threw her arms around him as he was still kneeling on the floor. “Thank you. Love you” she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Minutes later she was happily playing with her remote control cars and racing them around the hall.

Bobby had made himself a cup of strong coffee to try and combat his tiredness. “I’m going to hit the shower. 2 days of hunting ghouls, don’t make you smell so good!” he announced.

“Oh, that smell was you?” Dean teased. “I thought it was Sammy!” he said as he play punched his younger brother.

Sam was not a morning person and just scowled back at his brother as he stood up to pour himself a second cup of liquid caffeine. The younger Winchester had done well for himself since the apocalypse had ended. He’d gained a degree and was now lecturing at the University.

Bobby divided his time between trivial small fry hunts and manning his complicated phone system back at the house, like a call-centre for other hunters.

Dean worked from home, fixing up the odd car for clients in one of Bobby’s garages. He didn’t want some nanny looking after his daughter, so he was her sole carer and so called 'house husband'.

Caitlyn came running back into the kitchen with a pile of letters in her hands. She handed them straight to her father. “Mail!” she said excitedly.

Dean sorted through some of the mail and pulled out a card with familiar writing on, in perfect, neat calligraphy. “I think this one is for you princess!” he said.

“Me?” Caitlyn asked as her eyes lit up. “Yeah. It’s got your name on it, can you see? C-a-i-t-l-y-n, Caitlyn” he read aloud. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to open the envelope which was well sealed with almost an entire roll of sticky tape, so he seared through it with a knife before passing it back to his daughter.

She pulled out the card from the envelope and smiled at the cover and then turned over the page. After trying to read the words, she frowned and looked to her father. “What does it say?”.

Dean peered over and read the card. “It says Happy Birthday Caitlyn, from Cas” he said.

“Uncle Cas?” the inquisitive little girl asked. “Yep, Uncle Cas!” the older brother affirmed. Caitlyn’s face beamed happily. “How does Uncle Cass know it’s my birthday?”.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t think of how to explain to her so he looked to his brother.

Sam sat back down at the kitchen table with his fresh mug of coffee. “Because Uncle Cass knows everything”.

After pondering that for a few seconds, Caitlyn was happy with the simple explanation. She slid off the chair. “Can I go and put my dress on now?” she asked.

The older brother had convinced his daughter to go with the dress and tiara, but as long as she could wear her biker boots at the same time. “Yeah, I’ll come up in a minute to help you out”.

“I can do it daddy” Caitlyn shouted back as she ran heavy-footed up the stairs.

Dean shook his head in amusement. He had tried letting her dress herself but that always ended with her putting things on back to front or inside out. Looking back down at the table he saw that a note had fallen out of the envelope from Castiel. He picked it up and read it. ‘Dean, I have been reliably informed that 6 year old human girls enjoy something called Hannah Montana. I hope this is acceptable and I’ve got it right this year.. Cas’. Laughing, he handed it over to his brother to read.

Sam grinned back. “Well it’s an improvement from the Christmas card last year”. “Yeah I suppose. But if only he knew that this was a Miley Cyrus free house! Do you think they have ‘Google’ and ‘Youtube’ up in heaven?” Dean asked his brother.

“Uh…I don’t know Dean. Why don’t you ask Cas the next time he shimmy shakes his ass down here” the younger ex hunter said back when he’d finally stopped choking on his sip of coffee.

Dean scoffed. “You’re meant to be the smart one, Mr-I’ve-Got-A-Degree”.

“Yeah in law” Sam smirked back.

“Whatever!” Dean sniped as he threw a dishcloth at his brother as Bobby appeared, fresh from his shower. “Do you know what Dean? Your 6 year old daughter is more mature and better behaved than you.

“Sam started it!” Dean protested.

“Did not, Dean!” Sam argued back. “Why do you always have to be a jerk?”.

“Okay, Sam, go shower, Dean, go check on Caitlyn, because right now she’s currently got herself all tangled up in her dress…..and I’ll clean up this mess….” Bobby said as he surveyed what looked like a disaster zone in front of him.

Dean rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to his daughter’s bedroom where she had indeed got herself stuck. He tried to resist laughing and he tugged the pink dress off and turned it around the right way. Once the dress was on and zipped up he reached for a brush and dragged it lightly through her long blond hair. “What are doing with your hair today then pumpkin?”.

Caitlyn’s nose wrinkled up as she thought about it. “Plaits…..”. “Okay” Dean said as he expertly twisted strands of hair around each other and secured it with a hair tie. He never thought a few years ago, he would know what plaits are, let alone be able to do them on someone’s hair, less so, his own daughter’s. “All done baby….” he said as put the tiara in her hair.

The blonde haired girl twirled around. “Do I look pretty daddy?”.

“Like an Angel….beautiful….” Dean said sincerely as he hugged his precious little girl. “Biker boots daddy….” Caitlyn insisted as she sat down on her chair for her father to put them on.

As Dean picked up the first boot and put it on her daughter’s foot, the little girl sighed.“What’s up sweetpea?”.

“Where do babies come from daddy?” Cailtyn asked innocently.

Dean nearly fell back on his knees at the impromptu question. “Um….well….I think that Uncle Sammy should answer that question. He’s very clever…..”.

“Where did I come from? My friends have a mommy and a daddy….” The six year old asked, with a look of confusion on her face. “Do I have three daddies?”.

Once he had secured the second boot on his daughter’s other foot, he picked her up and put her on his lap. “I guess so sweetie, because you are so special. You were a gift from the Angels, daddy’s precious gift. You grew in my tummy until you were ready to come and meet me. Daddy, Uncle Sammy and Grandad Bobby love you all so much”.

“I grew in your tummy?” Caitlyn asked as she looked at Dean’s stomach with curious fascination.

“Yep” Dean said. “But it’s a secret, shhh! That's why you are so special”. He needed to change the subject before she asked anymore awkward questions. He was definitely going to get Sam to do the awkward ‘Birds and the Bees’ conversation with her. “How about we go and open more presents. And then you need to blow out the candles on your cake!”.

“More Cake and presents?!” Caitlyn asked as she ran down the stairs before Dean had even got to his knees.

All the years of harsh hunting had taken its toll on his body. Raising his daughter had been the hardest yet most rewarding of all. “Caitlyn!” he shouted as he ran down the stairs and caught up with his baby girl. “Come here munchkin”. Once they were both down stairs, Dean carried his daughter into the kitchen and placed her back down on the floor. “I present to you, Princess Caitlyn” he said proudly.

Bobby and Sam both smiled at each other, and then at Dean when they saw the six year old. She really was beautiful. She was a mini version of Dean, full pink lips, freckles, bright green eyes and Blonde hair. A gorgeous, happy little girl, full of energy and full of life.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the form of Castiel appeared in the kitchen, standing nonchalantly, arms folded across his chest.

“Uncle Cas” Caitlyn shouted excitedly as she ran up and hugged the angel around the legs and tugged at his trench coat.

Castiel smiled and looked down inquisitively not sure how to interact with the small human child in front of him.

“Hello”. “Did you bring me a present? It’s my birthday today” Caitlyn said.

“Caitlyn, don’t be so rude!” Dean said embarrassed at his daughter's rudeness.

“Of course I did” Castiel said, a smile beaming across his face, seemingly proud of himself.

Dean quickly took control of the situation. “Princess, why don’t you go into the lounge and play with your cars, and I’ll be in in a minute, okay sweetie?”.

Caitlyn nodded her head and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Come on uncle Sammy, let’s race my cars”.

“Where’s her present Cas? I’ll need to check that it’s…..suitable” Dean said, as he remembered last year the menagerie of animals he had plucked from a flood last year. The herd had comprised of several sheep, cows, ducks, chickens, and a lonely donkey. The older Winchester had freaked out at the sight before him in Bobby’s yard and chastised Cas to within an inch of his life, ordering him to return the animals to a safe haven other than Singer’s Yard. This year they had agreed that Dean would vet any presents. He knew that the Angel meant well, but lacked the common sense and practicalities of being human.

“Outside” Castiel said as he went to put his hand on Dean’s forehead to zap them outside.

“Nope, I can walk” Dean said.

“Suit yourself” Castiel said as he used air quotes. He looked at the older brother for a sign of approval.

“Not quite Cas….you’ll get there….” Dean smiled at his faithful angel.

Once outside in the yard, Dean saw a selection of different things all wrapped up in paper lined up. He looked at Castiel who looked very pleased with himself. The Angel walked over to the first package, the biggest of them all and clicked his fingers to reveal a Pony with a bow on its head. Dean shook his head.

Castiel frowned and clicked his fingers again, making the Pony disappear and revealing a puppy.

Again, the hunter shook his head. Bobby wouldn’t be pleased with a puppy running around his house.

Castiel kept clicking his fingers to reveal a basket of kittens. “Have you got anything that’s not er….an animal? Something maybe house trained?” Dean asked.

The Angel’s face screwed up in concentration until he made everything disappear and then another package appeared instead of it. “Try this!”.

Dean looked on as the Angel clicked his fingers one last time to reveal a miniature Chevy Impala just like his own, but this one was the perfect size for a small child.“Wow! Cas, this is amazing…..she’ll love it!”.

Castiel smiled at the compliment. “I am a little confused though, I thought girls like dolls and boys liked cars….”.

“Well, my daughter is special, you should know that. She’s definitely a little princess but she follows her daddy. Cas, this is brilliant! I mean, how did you know she loved my car?” the older brother asked out of curiosity.

“She told me….” Castiel said as if the answer was obvious. “Well….I can hear her thoughts…..I know what she’s thinking….”.

“What? You have this connection with my daughter and only now you thought to tell me about it?” Dean said. “Really? Well, what is she thinking right now?”.

“That she wants her cake and to blow out her candles” Castiel said. “Then she wants the rest of her birthday presents…”.

Dean was more than intrigued at the apparent connection between the Angel and his miracle child, but he pushed the curiosity to one side and signalled for the Angel to follow his lead back into the house where he found Caitlyn kicking Sammy’s ass at racing her remote control cars around the lounge. “Hey pumpkin pie, do you want to blow out the candles on your cake now?”.

The blonde girl nodded her head and put her hands out to be picked up by her father. “Okay sweetums” the blonde ex-hunter said as he signalled to Bobby to light the candles on the cake that they had baked the night before after Caitlyn had gone to bed.

Bobby carried the cake over to the table and placed it in the centre, six pink candles flickering and burning bright, set against a darker pink butter icing with silver decorative balls around the edges. The little girl’s eyes lit up and she smiled and beamed back at Dean who was still holding her in his arms.

Dean moved his baby girl lower in his arms so she could get a better aim at blowing out the candles.

“Make a wish Caitlyn…shut your eyes and wish for something that you really want….then blow out the candles…..”. Caitlyn closed her eyes and silently made her wish before blowing out the candles in two big breaths.

Castiel closed his eyes and emanated a light towards the two Winchester brothers whilst they were blissfully unaware and too immersed in watching Caitlyn’s happy face that she had managed to blow out the candles.

The Angel locked eyes with the little green orbs of Dean’s daughter and nodded his head once, solemnly for confirmation. The little girl’s wish would come true….in about 9 months time.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**~One month later~**

 

Caitlyn put her head on her father’s stomach and then poked it. She had an annoyed look on her face.

“What’s wrong sweetpea?” Dean asked his daughter.

“Nothing. Do wishes come true Daddy?” the blonde haired girl asked.

“Well that would depend baby girl. On what you wished for and who you told your wish to” the older brother said diplomatically. “What did you wish for?”.

“I can’t tell you…..it won’t come true otherwise, silly!” the little girl said with a ‘duh’ look on her face.

Caitlyn put her head against her father’s tummy again and pressed her ear in deeper. “Is my baby brother in there daddy?”.

Dean laughed. “No, sweetie. I told you, you were very special, my little miracle”. He faltered and turned more serious. “What makes you say that anyway?”.

“Because I wished for a baby brother….” Caitlyn said as she started to bite on one of her fingers, in the hope that she would look too adorable for her father to shout at her. She had a feeling that she might in trouble.

“Aw baby, I wish it was as simple as that honeypie. But unfortunately it can never happen. That’s why you are so special and why daddy loves you so much” Dean said remorsefully. As his daughter was growing up before his very eyes, he felt a little sad that he would never have another baby, not one that he would carry himself again.

Caitlyn’s green eyes lit up. “Well I made a wish when I blew out my birthday candles and Uncle Cas is going to make it come true!”.

Suddenly something twisted around inside Dean and made him feel a tad uncomfortable at what his daughter had just said as it wasn’t completely out of the realms of possibility. “Crap…..”.

“Daddy! Naughty….” the blonde girl said as she chastised her father.

Dean grabbed his little girl and put her on the floor, planting a big kiss to her forehead. “I'm sorry. That's a very bad word and you are never to say it, okay? Now how about you go outside and play pumpkin. I’ll come and join you in a bit, okay?”.

“Can I play in my Impala?” Caitlyn asked.

“Sure thing baby” Dean replied, smiling as he watched his pride and joy run across the kitchen and out the back door. He pressed a hand to his stomach. It had been just over a month since her birthday. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought and possibility out of his head. After pacing back and forth around the kitchen for a few minutes, he sighed and then looked up to the ceiling. “Cas?” he tried, his voice sounding weak and shaky until he found more volume. “Cas? Get your feathery ass down here, like right now!”.

A flash of light appeared and the familiar form of the Angel materialised. “No need to shout Dean…”.

Wincing, the older Winchester looked apologetic then realised why he had summoned the celestial being down from heaven. “So….Caitlyn seems to think that she’s going to be having a baby brother and that maybe you’ve got something to do with it? You know that’s not possible and I don’t want her to get her hopes up and then be disappointed when in 9 months time she doesn’t get one….”.

Castiel smiled. “8 months actually….”.

“What?!” Dean asked calmly.

“Well…..when someone makes a Birthday wish when they blow out candles, their wishes are meant to come true, right?” Castiel said simply.

“Er, it’s just a tradition that humans do on their birthdays Cas. The wishes aren’t really meant to come true” the ex hunter said. He was trying to educate the angel about humans but there was only so much that he could tell him at a time.

Air quoting with his fingers, Cas said “Oops!”.

“Oops? What do you mean oops?” Dean asked, the panic increasing.

“I guess congratulations are in order. I believe you are gestating a human baby boy” Castiel said, with great joy on his face, almost proud of himself to accomplish what he had.

Dean however was far from impressed. “Cas! No…..is there any chance that there is a 30 day money back guarantee or a gift certificate option on this?”.

“I believe this is non-refundable. You’re already pregnant Dean, I can’t undo this” Castiel said. “I thought you would be happy!”.

“Well….you could have at least asked me about this, discussed it before hand, you know, like how we have to vet every present you buy my daughter first. You didn’t think of asking me first, giving me a heads up? I said no to a puppy, what makes you think I’d say yes to a baby!” Dean said as his pacing started back up again, this time more heavy footed, threatening to put a hole in the kitchen floor.

“Well, a wish was made to the Angels so….” Castiel began before stopping himself when he realised that the human was still freaking out.

“God….Sam and Bobby are not going to believe this…..jeez….” Dean said as he stood to one spot and tried to gather his thoughts and all that he had learnt in the last twenty minutes or so.

“Well….I’m hoping Sam will be pleased too…I’ve sensed that he would like a baby…it’s what’s missing in his life” the Angel said happily.

“Yeah, well…it’s me that’s going to have the baby” Dean said as he looked up at the other man, giving him a confused look.

Castiel blinked. “Yes, I know…..and Sam too!”.

“Sam? What’s Sam got to do with this?” Dean asked, panic rising in the back of his throat as he realised that this might not be all.

The Angel moved for the first time since appearing in the kitchen. He peered out of the window and watched Cailtyn ride around in her little Impala. “Well….she wished for a baby brother…….and a cousin…..”.

Dean’s second fear had been confirmed. He flopped down onto one of the chairs and put his head into his hands. “You mean that Sam is…..is…”.

“With child too, yes” Castiel said calmly.

“Crap. Wow, he’s not going to like this one bit! God dammit Cas. This is why we gave up hunting when Caitlyn was born, to avoid all of this, you know? All the weirdness, the Supernatural! We’ve moved on from that!”.

“I’m sorry Dean….” Castiel said remorsefully. “I only granted the wish because I felt it deep down in both of you that you wanted this…..you long for another child….and Sammy feels empty inside…he longs for what you have got”.

Dean looked up at the Angel and the serenity and calmness that surrounded him and realised that he was right. Sam had never mentioned anything of the sort to him, but he too could feel and see the way his brother looked at him and his daughter. “Wow, this is a lot to take in here…..this is….I don’t know….kind of amazing…..but I think Sammy is going to take a lot of convincing about it…..oh God, he’s going to freak I know….”.

Castiel put his hand on one of Dean’s shoulders. “He’ll be okay Dean. I have faith. Remember your denial when you were carrying your daughter and how much you grew to love her….”.

“I know. And I don’t know what I’d do without her Cas. She’s my whole life, she’s the reason we left the life we did. If only she knows how special and incredible she is…”.

“She knows…..” Castiel said. “She has the grace of the angels inside of her, and the rest is all you Dean, the goodness, the big heart, the selflessness….she’s a credit to you and we are proud of the way you are raising her….”.

Dean nodded his head as he got to his feet and looked outside to join the Angel in watching his little girl play in the garden. She was sat in the toy Impala making car noises and then talking out loud to herself about how she was going to fix it all up and make it better like her daddy could. “Thanks…..”.

“I’ve got to go now…but you know where I am if you need me. I’ll keep coming in to check on you and Sam and the babies progress” Castiel said. Just as he was about to vanish, he paused. “Are you….mad with me?”.

Smiling properly for the first time since the revelation, Dean shook his head and put a hand over his stomach. “No, I’m not mad. Thank you Cas….” he said as he watched the room fill with light again and the angel disappear. He had taken the news surprisingly well, but he had a feeling that his brother wasn’t going to be quite so calm. He sat at the kitchen table for a while, whilst he thought of several ways to bring up the matter with his brother than ‘Hey guess what Sam, Cas knocked you up!’. Luckily the bouncing blonde girl came in and dragged him outside by his hand and kept him occupied for the rest of the day.

Bobby had decided to go out drinking with Rufus that night, so when Dean had put Caitlyn to bed, it was just him and Sam.

Sam had come home from work late, after being caught up with an evening lecture and then marking papers because he didn’t have much peace and quiet in the house to be able to concentrate and mark papers. He was also working on a dissertation and an article. He had collapsed down on the couch and put his feet up on the table and switched the television on and randomly started to flick through the channels, sighing when he found nothing interesting on.

Dean skulked into the lounge and sat down next to his brother. “You okay Sammy? How are you feeling?”.

“Yeah, okay, just a little tired….” Sam said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

“Oh, like, more than usual?” Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother like he had just grown horns or something. “No, just tired cause I stayed on late, that’s all”.

Nodding his head, Dean considered his next move. “Any nausea? Peeing more than usual?”.

Sam was now slightly irritated by his brother’s strange questioning. “Er, no. Why do you suddenly want to know how many times I’ve peed today? I went when I got up this morning….then around 11 because I’d had coffee….then I guess again at around 4pm and then…..”.

“Yeah okay….I get it…” Dean said as he started to twiddle his thumbs and drum them against the edge of the couch. “How about aversion to any smells?” the older brother asked sheepishly.

“Damn it Dean, what the hell is this? Are you drunk?” Sam asked.

“No, I’m not drunk….I just…..oh crap…..you’re not going to like this one bit…” Dean said as he got up from the couch and rubbed his hand through his hair.

Sam switched the TV off and sat upright on the couch. “Okay, you need to tell me right now….what have you done?”. He was both curious and scared as to what his brother was about to say.

“Not me exactly….why do you always assume it’s me?! You can’t be mad at her……nor Cas, because, well, you know he still can’t quite work out what’s normal and what’s not when it comes to humans…I mean he still hasn’t grasped the whole air quotations thing….I’ve shown him time and time again but….”.

“Dean??!!” Sam shouted, interrupting his brother’s rant.

“You’re pregnant…..” Dean said, one palm upright in a kind of ta-da pose in the hope that it would make the whole thing more appealing to his brother.

Sam just laughed. “Er…okay, you have definitely been at Bobby’s whiskey again. You had the sex ed talk right?”.

“I got pregnant….” Dean said.

“Yeah, by making a deal with the Angel’s to stop the apocalypse. There is no end of the world anymore and I definitely have not been making any deals with any angels, so that’s impossible”.

“Yeah I know, and neither have I. Caitlyn…..when she blew out her candles for her birthday….she made a wish….well two actually….and Cas made it come true for her. She wanted a cousin and a baby for you Sam” Dean said.

“She what?” Sam asked in utter disbelief.

Dean shook his head. “Please Sam, you can’t be mad at her, she’s just a little girl who made a wish on her birthday, remember like we used to do!”.

“Yeah, but ours never came true. And I used to wish that mom would come back, but that never happened” the younger brother said. “I’m going to kill Cas….this has got to be a mistake”. He ran his hands through his hair and then narrowed his eyes as he remembered something. “Wait, you said that she made two wishes? Please don’t tell me that I’m going to be having twins!”.

Putting his hand over his own tummy, Dean just smiled. “No, I’m pregnant too”.

Sam looked like he was going to pass out. “What? Oh jeez….how the hell can you be so calm about this?”.

Dean sighed and then smiled. “I don’t know Sam. I mean I can’t describe to you how it felt carrying Caitlyn. I know to you that it seemed like hell….but it wasn’t. Feeling something growing inside of you, it’s amazing. Being blessed a second time…..it’s a miracle. You love Caitlyn just like I do…you’ve really got to experience this miracle…”.

“I’m a University Lecturer. What the hell am I meant to do? This does not fit in with the normal life that we wanted after quitting hunting! At least back then it was easy to hide you when you looked the size of an elephant….” younger man pointed out.

“Hey! You said I looked fine!” Dean protested.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I lied Dean. You were freaking huge. I said that so that you wouldn't feel bad about yourself!”.

Dean made a bitch face that could rival his brother's. “Sam, you supported me…..and you were amazing. And I’ll support you through this. I guess that I’ll be a pro, going through this a second time, eh?”.

Sam stormed off towards the front door, grabbing his coat on his way out.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked as he followed him.

“I need some air! Remember how you freaked out when you found out? Yeah? Well I guess that I’m doing the same! I need some space and some time” Sam said as he strode down the yard to his car.

Dean was tied. He couldn’t follow his brother because he couldn’t leave his daughter upstairs alone whilst she was sleeping. He sighed and slammed the front door shut. When he turned back around, he found his daughter on the stairs clutching her teddy bear under her left arm. “Hey pumpkin….I’m sorry that Sammy woke you….”.

Caitlyn started to suck her teddy’s ear. “Are you mad Daddy?”.

“No baby….” Dean said softly.

“Is Uncle Sammy mad?” she asked, her lower lip quivering slightly.

Shaking his head, Dean put his daughter on his lap and put an arm around her. “No princess, he’s not mad either”.

“Does that mean that I get my baby brother and cousin?” Caitlyn asked excitedly as she forgot about the fact that she may have been in trouble.

Dean put a hand over his tummy. “Yes princess. He’s in my tummy. And when he grows nice and big he’ll come out”.

“How does he come out? From your belly button?” Caitlyn asked as she prodded the nub on her father's belly.

“Er….we’ll get Uncle Sammy to explain it to you, hey? Or ask Uncle Cas. No, wait, maybe don't ask Uncle Cas” he amended when he thought about the answer he'd give her. “But for now missy, let’s get you back to bed. You’ve had enough excitement for one day” Dean said as he led his daughter back up the stairs.

“Can I have another story?” the blonde haired girl asked her father, her eye lashes fluttering and her green eyes sparkling.

It was hard to resist and hard to say no. “Okay baby, a very quick one, okay?”.

Dean only read the first page of his daughter’s favourite book before she fell asleep. By the time he got back downstairs, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of Bobby’s whiskey in one hand. He sat down and frowned at his brother and eyed up the glass of whiskey.

Sam narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother before he purposely made a point of taking a long sip from the glass in his hand. “Don’t even say anything, okay!”.

Putting his hands in the air, Dean shook his head. “I wasn’t going to, okay? I was thinking that I might need a glass too! What you got in the bag?” he asked, as he looked towards the paper bag. He had a feeling what was in them and he had a flashback from over 6 years ago. “Wait……really?”.

“Yup….” the younger brother said as he downed the rest of the whiskey. He wasn’t a drinker and he didn’t even like whiskey, but he needed something. He slammed the glass down on the table. “Dutch courage”.

Dean grabbed the empty glass and poured himself a few drops and downed that in one. “Caitlyn thinks you’re mad at her….”.

The younger brother sighed. “I’m not….mad…..not at her….I just, don’t know. I’m not sure how I feel about this yet! I’m not sure I believe this yet…” he said as he opened up the paper bag and pulled out a home pregnancy test. “God….I can’t believe that I’m even going to contemplate doing this….”.

The older brother grabbed one of the boxes and took it out of the wrapper. “How do you think I felt with Caitlyn? Come on…let’s do this. Suck it up Samantha….”.

Sam didn’t find the last remark the slightest bit funny. “Seriously? I would say that you’re even excited about this?”.

Dean thought for a second. “Well….look, just go pee on your sticks will you Sam and I’ll go pee on mine, okay?”.

The two brothers re-grouped again a few minutes later in the kitchen where Dean threw his tests down on the table next to his brothers.

“Dean!” Sam protested. “You’re mixing them all up!” he said as he tried to sort them out.

“Sammy? Who cares….look, they’re all positive! Aw, look, this one even has a smiley face on it!” the older brother said as he picked it up, with a big goofy grin on his face. “Wait, did I pee on this one, or did you?” he said with a disgusted look on his face.

“Christ Dean, that’s gross! We’re getting piss covered sticks on Bobby’s kitchen table” Sam protested as he pulled a face.

“Sam? I don’t think Bobby is going to care whether we get piss on his kitchen table after he finds out about this, that’s going to be the least of his worries” the older Winchester said as he got to his feet and started pacing the kitchen floor again as he did earlier that day with Castiel. “Okay….so this is happening Sam, we can’t change it. I’m shocked, yeah, but I can’t deny that I’m a little happy about it. I love being a father to Caitlyn, it’s the best damn thing I’ve ever done in my life. She’s changed me, changed us. Look at us now Sammy, look how we’ve turned our lives around! I just need to know how you feel about this”.

Sam poked one of the pregnancy tests and then put a hand over his stomach with fascination that there was a baby growing in there somewhere. He no longer felt angry, shocked for sure, but not resentment. Dean was right, a baby was what was missing in his life. He had the fancy job and a roof over his head and he loved his niece, but she wasn’t his. “Things are going to be hard, and take a lot of getting used to…but….I guess…..it could work. I mean, you got through it before, so you know what to do this time…so, I’m sure that I can too. We just have to break the news to Bobby”.

“Break what news to Bobby?” the oldest man said as he appeared in the doorway of his kitchen holding a half empty bottle of Whiskey. “Is that my good stuff?” he asked as he eyed the bottle of liquor and glasses on the table. His eyes were then drawn to the pregnancy tests on the table. “What the hell are these? I know Caitlyn is all grown up now but she’s only 6…not 16, I didn’t think we would have to expect this for at least another 10 years or so!”.

“Hey, my baby girl is not going to go anywhere near any boys until she’s at least 25 so we won’t need to worry about that!” Dean said indignantly.

“Okay, so who knocked up some chick then?” Bobby asked as he looked between the two men and then fixated on Dean.

Sam looked to Dean and then the older brother patted the empty chair. “I think that you need to take a seat Bobby….and maybe take a few swigs from that bottle of Whiskey of yours. Anyway, we didn’t expect you back so soon”.

Bobby sat down cautiously on the chair. “Rufus, the big oaf can’t hack the hard stuff so much anymore so he passed out on the fifth glass. He’s currently snoring his head off on his couch. Anyway, quit yer stalling boy and tell me what’s going on here”.

“So….funny story” Dean began, laughing nervously.

“Just get to it Dean” Bobby warned.

“Okay, well this family is going to get a little bigger. Me and Sammy are both pregnant” the older brother said.

“Jesus, maybe I can’t hold my liquor anymore either. Either that or I’m having a seizure or something. Okay, I need the long version now” the oldest man said as he pulled out his Whiskey.

Dean joined his brother and mentor at the table and poured them all a glass of liquor. “So…Caitlyn made a wish on her birthday and Cas decided to grant that wish. She wanted a baby brother and a cousin….”.

“Balls!” Bobby shouted. “Idjits! So I’m going to have two hormonal Winchesters running about the place. Dear God help me!”.

“Well Sammy has always been hormonal so there’s not going to be much difference there!” Dean said amusedly. “And you know I was actually quite delightful when I was pregnant with Caitlyn!”.

Sam just glared at his brother as he downed his second glass of Whiskey. He scoffed and leant back in his chair. “I think the phrase ‘lump of hell’ springs to mind Dean. You were carrying an angel baby but you were demonic, pure evil!”.

Dean folded his arms across his chest. “Well…I’d like to see you do better then Samantha. Do you know how long it took me to get my figure back? In fact, my hips haven’t been the same since! Do you know how long it took my jeans to stretch back over them? 15 months!”.

Bobby got to his feet. “Okay, enough! I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day, don’t you? Let’s get to bed and calm down, okay?”. He grabbed the glasses from the table and looked at the pile of tests on the table again. “Wait, are those covered in piss? Jesus, someone get rid of them!”.

“I’m not touching those, Sam’s pissed on some of them!” Dean protested.

“Oh so I have to touch the ones that you’ve pissed on then?” Sam said.

“Fine!” Dean said as he grabbed them and threw them straight into the trash can. “But you better get used to getting your hands dirty Sammy cos in 8 months time you’re going to have a baby to look after and you’ll be getting more than piss on your fingers!”.

“I’m off to bed. I’ve got an early seminar in the morning” the younger brother said as he got to his feet wearily and headed upstairs.

Dean tidied up some things in the kitchen, wincing at the awkward silence between him and his mentor. “I’m sorry Bobby…”.

“Dammit boy…” Bobby said as he slammed one of his fists down on the table. “This is not your fault. I mean this whole thing is fucked up, and it’ll be hard, but we’ll cope, but this is not your fault. If anyone, then Cas, but don’t go blaming yourself like you always do. Now go get some sleep, I’ll finish up in here”.

The older brother smiled remorsefully. “Bobby? You’re awesome, do you know that?”.

“Yes. I am darn awesome and I don’t know how I cope with you two. Some days I wanna slap the two of you upside yer heads. But God knows, I love you two goofs and Caitlyn to death. I’ll see you in the morning” Bobby said as he gave the other man a glimpse of a smile and watched him walk away. He grabbed the bottle of Whiskey and took another couple of sips, before heading off to bed himself.

  
  


  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


**~2 weeks later~**

  
  


It was the weekend and Sam was sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and eating fruit and yoghurt for breakfast. His brother was sat opposite at him, staring intently whilst wolfing down his second Pop-Tart. “What do you want Dean?” he asked as he turned over the page and cleared his throat.

  
  


Dean scoffed the rest of his Pop-Tart in his mouth in one go. “How you doing Sammy? How you feeling?”.

  
  


“Fine. How are you doing Dean?” Sam asked back, as he took a mouthful of fruit.

  
  


“Mmm, I'm great. But seriously Sam, how do you feel?” the older brother asked.

  
  


Sighing, Sam put his paper down in resignation. Whilst his brother was staring at him like this, he wasn't able to concentrate on reading. “I'm fine Dean! Except for someone asking me if I'm okay every 2 seconds. That's annoying! Go eat your Pop-Tart somewhere quietly and leave me alone. And go easy on those things, they're full of calories!”. He was beginning to get annoyed now. His brother had been watching him like a hawk for days now and it was starting to get on his nerves.

  
  


“Mood swings already Sammy? That didn't take long eh?” Dean laughed. “And I'm going to be getting fat anyway so may as well embrace it. Why are you having fruit for breakfast? I know you're pregnant but you don't have to be a girl about it!”.

  
  


“I like it and it's good for you Dean and full of vitamins. Do you know what? Do what you what, I don't care” Sam said as he got to his feet and grabbed his newspaper.

  
  


“I was joking! Where are you going?”Dean questioned his brother.

  
  


“Out! Somewhere where I can get some peace and quiet and read my damn newspaper in peace! And I swear that if you ask me if I'm okay one more time, then.-” Sam paused and inhaled deeply. “I'm fine. I'm having a baby and I'm actually over the moon about it now, I really am. I'm not mad. I'm really okay, I know it's early days yet but I feel absolutely fine, maybe a little tired, but no more than usual. I just need some space and not be hassled all the time”.

  
  


Dean felt guilty. “I'm sorry. I just want to look out for you that's all”.

  
  


Sam smiled. “I know. I'm going to go to the store, we are nearly out of that fat free yoghurt, do we need anything else?”.

  
  


“Maybe some bread, oh and Caitlyn has nearly run out of cereal. It may be a good idea for us to both start taking some pre-natal vitamins too” the older brother said practically. “Remember those ones that I took when I was pregnant with Caitlyn? Well, that you made me take!”.

  
  


“Yeah, no worries, I think I remember”. Sam started to walk out of the kitchen when he was summoned back by his brother. “Yes?”.

  
  


“Can you go and speak to Caitlyn? She still thinks that you are mad with her and that she's done something wrong. If you wanna be pissed with me then that's fine. But she's 6, don't take it out on her, okay?” Dean said.

  
  


Sam sighed remorsefully. “I'm not mad with her. I'm not mad at anyone. I'll go and talk to her”. He had wondered why his niece had been treading carefully around him the past couple of weeks. He hadn't gotten mad in front of her. It had taken him a little while to get over the shock and adjust to his news that was all.

  
  


“She's outside in the garden eating her cereal”. When his brother gave a quizzical look, Dean laughed. “Don't ask! She's an explorer today apparently and they eat their food outside!”.

  
  


“Of course they do Dean!” Sam laughed and then paused. “We've raised her right haven't we? You don't have any regrets about keeping her?”.

  
  


Dean leant back in his chair thoughtfully. “Don't get me wrong, it's been hard work and it still is. But the joy that she gives me supercedes that by far. I don't have a single regret. I mean look at us, we're legal, we pay bills, we vote! We don't risk life and limb everyday of our lives. We're normal. Well- when we don't have an angel bestowing craziness on us! I guess this is what people call an 'applepie life'. Ooh, can you get me some pie too?”.

  
  


“You and your pie Dean”. Sam shook his head amusedly. Just as he was about to head off in pursuit of his niece, she came running in through the door with her empty bowl and spoon. “Hey munchkin”.

  
  


Caitlyn gave a cautionary look at her uncle and then ran up to her father and jumped up on his lap.

  
  


“Hey baby. Uncle Sammy wants to talk to you. Why don't you go over and give him a big huge hug!” Dean said as he tried to placate his daughter.

  
  


Sam bent down to his niece's level as she came running up to him and did just that. Once she was done with the hug, he smiled at her. “Hey sweetie. Uncle Sammy is not mad at you, I promise”.

  
  


“Really?” the blonde haired girl asked as she twirled his fingers around in her hair.

  
  


“No. What you did, was very sweet of you. I'm not mad, I'm very happy about it in fact. I was just a little bit surprised that's all” the younger man said.

  
  


“I'm not in trouble then?” Caitlyn asked.

  
  


Sam smiled his biggest smile yet and tweaked his niece's nose affectionately. “No munchkin. You're definitely not in trouble. You're going to have a brother and a cousin to play with soon, right?”.

  
  


Caitlyn nodded her head excitedly and put her hand on her uncle's tummy. “In there?”.

  
  


“Yes. Baby's in there”. Sam put out the palm of his hand and winked. It was her cue to do their secret handshake.

  
  


“Boom” Caitlyn shouted as she tapped his hand and then fist bumped him. “Do you want to come and play explorer's with me?”.

  
  


Dean intercepted. “Uncle Sammy needs to go and do a food run, because someone finished off her cereal this morning! Plus you need to go and get dressed pumpkin and brush your teeth, okay?”.

  
  


Caitlyn didn't need to be told twice. She was off like a shot and ran upstairs before her father could say anything else.

  
  


“Caitlyn! Wait! Don't run! Aw man. Are you sure you want a baby now Sam?” Dean laughed.

  
  


Sam put a hand on his flat stomach and smiled. “Yeah. I do. I really do”. He laughed to himself as he watched his brother sprint after his daughter. He grabbed his wallet and the car keys from the kitchen table and headed out.

  
  


  
  


**~ 2 weeks later ~**

 

Dean woke to the sound of someone in the bathroom retching and being violently sick. As he came to his senses, he realised it was his brother. This was the third morning in a row now. Nothing much had happened over the past couple of weeks, life had carried on as normal. Sam went to work everyday, Bobby had been on a few small fry hunts and he looked after his daughter all day. Getting up out of bed, he sleepily walked out of his bedroom, passing his brother coming out of the bathroom.

“Jeez Sammy!” Dean said as he eyed up his brother. He was grey and clammy. “You look like utter crap! Morning sickness eh? Unlucky. I feel great! I’m not even nauseous. I guess second time lucky for me. In fact, I could really do with some greasy bacon and pancakes right now, extra syrup!” he smirked.

Sam shook his head, muttered “Jerk” and went running straight back into the bathroom to be violently sick again.

When Sam appeared in the kitchen some 20 minutes later, Dean was on his second helping of bacon and pancakes.

Bobby looked concerned as he eyed up the younger Winchester. “Can I get you anything Sam? I mean, you’ve not kept anything down in nearly 3 days. That ain't good boy”.

“Thanks Bobby. I’ll be okay. I’m off to work. I should be able to eat some dry toast in about an hour or so” Sam said feebly.

Dean stabbed at a bit of bacon and wafted it around in the air with his fork. “Mmmm, sounds good, enjoy!”.

Sam glared daggers at his brother but was too tired and nauseous to say anything so he headed off to work without another word.

Bobby left off where Sam did with the evil stare look.

“What!” Dean asked indignantly.

“You know what. Your brother is suffering. You’ve been through this before, the least you can do is offer some support and sympathy, not sit there and eat practically a whole pig for breakfast!” Bobby said.

“Hey, I’m eating for two! My baby wants bacon, my baby gets bacon!” Dean said. “It's not my fault that he's sick and I'm not!”.

Caitlyn appeared in the doorway in her pj’s with her stuffed teddy bear in one hand.

“Morning sweetpea. What does my princess want for breakfast this morning?” the ex hunter asked his daughter.

The little girl sat down on the chair next to her father. “Lucky Charms please daddy”.

Dean was straight to his feet and filled up an empty bowl with cereal and then poured on the milk. “Here you go pumpkin. What do you want to do today?”.

“The Park? I want to go on the swings, they’re my favourite!” Caitlyn said happily as she tucked into her cereal.

“Anything you want honeypie” Dean said as he kissed his baby girl on the top of her head.

Bobby smiled. He had to admit one thing; Dean was an excellent father.

  
  


  
  


Sam had been sent home from work due to his 'stomach flu'. They didn't want him around as he was apparently contagious, so he went with it. He had never taken a sick day since he'd started. His nausea and vomiting didn't seem to be letting up and he was as sick as a dog. He was sat on the couch with a book in his hands, flicking through the pages.

  
  


Dean still hadn't been sick and seemed to have avoided morning sickness thus far. He was trying to sympathise with his brother, but Sam had just wanted to be left alone. “How you feeling Sam? Sorry, I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm sorry it sucks!”. He noticed that his brother was reading a baby book. Trust him to go all geek on it. “Learnt anything good?”.

  
  


“Just some things that may help with morning sickness. It's worth giving it a go, hell I'll try anything! I can't put up with this any longer Dean. They won't let me come back to work until I'm better” the younger brother said.

  
  


“Assholes!” Dean retorted.

  
  


“They don't know the truth though do they? They think I'm sick and going to pass it on to my students. I can't exactly tell them the truth now, can I? They would never believe me and probably send me to a psychiatric hospital! Besides, it's not going to last forever. If I can get it under control first thing in the morning, then I'll be fine”. Sam yawned. “God, I'm exhausted! How are you not tired and nauseous like me?”.

  
  


Dean just shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know. Maybe Cas thought he had tortured me enough the first time around so let me off this time. Either way, I'm not complaining. Besides, I'm too busy running around and trying to keep this house going.”.

  
  


“I'm going to go take a nap. Do you need a hand with anything?” Sam asked his brother as he got up off the couch wearily.

  
  


“No, everything is all prepared for dinner later on. Just gotta turn on the oven. Done the laundry too. I'm just going to chill on the couch and watch some TV. Bobby should be back soon, he's picking up Caitlyn from school” the older brother said. “I'll wake you up just before dinner”.

  
  


Sam yawned again and nodded. He almost envied how his brother had adapted to his role as 'house husband' and father. He was the epitome of domestication. His stomach gurgled loudly. He left his brother to it and headed upstairs to bed.

  
  


Dean checked his watch. He had about an hour before everyone else came home so he was going to make the most of it. He didn't want to admit it to Sam, but he was exhausted too so he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


A week later, Sam was coming down the stairs as his brother was running up them, hand clasped over his mouth.

“Outta the way Sammy before I blow some serious chunks over you” Dean said as he pushed past in his haste to get to the bathroom.

Sam winced when he heard the sound of his brother throwing up. He had done some research and had tried a few methods to help combat his morning sickness and found this herbal tea that took the edge off it. He hadn’t been sick for a few days and had been able to return to work. He boiled the kettle and poured the hot water in a mug and was stirring in the tea bag when his brother appeared in the doorway looking worse for wear. “Morning!”.

“Damn. I thought I’d gotten away with that. I’ve forgotten how much morning sickness sucks!” Dean said as he pressed his hand against his forehead. He opened up the fridge but hastily slammed the door shut again when the smell and sights of the foods made him feel nauseous again.

“You should really try this ginger and lemon tea. It’s worked wonders for me. I drink this throughout the day and I’ve not been sick. It really helps with the nausea too” Sam said as he took a sip and felt it settle his still queasy stomach.

Dean looked at his brother and pulled a face. “I’m not drinking a mug of piss, no freaking way!”.

“Fine. Enjoy having your head down the toilet bowl” Sam said. The toaster popped up and he wandered over to retrieve his Waffles. Taking a bite, he moaned. “Mmm, Waffles! I’m off to work, see you later!” he said as he headed out the back door.

Caitlyn ran into the kitchen and tugged on her father’s pyjama pants. “Daddy, can I have waffles too please?”.

Dean gagged at the thought and shook his head. There was no way his stomach could cope with the smell. “How about cereal?”.

“But I really want waffles” Caitlyn said pouting.

“Okay….fine, I’ll make you waffles” Dean said not wanting to disappoint his daughter. Holding his breath he grabbed a couple from the freezer and threw them into the toaster. He had to leave the room for a couple of minutes whilst they toasted as the smell made his stomach churn around.

“Daddy! Waffles are burning!” Caitlyn shouted a little while later.

Dean came running into the kitchen to smoke rising from the toaster and the overwhelming smell of burnt waffles. Retrieving the offending items, he tossed them in the trash just as he leant over the sink to empty his stomach once again.

Caitlyn’s green eyes blinked back at her father. “It’s okay daddy, I’ll have cereal”.

Smiling as he wiped the corners of his mouth, Dean patted his daughter on the head lovingly. “Its okay baby girl, I’ll just put some more on”. He was relieved when Bobby came into the kitchen. “Bobby? Can you take over here please?”.

Bobby could see the state of the older brother and put two and two together. “Yeah, sure, no worries. You too now then?”.

“Oh yeah, with a vengeance. Sorry I gotta- the smell of the waffles” Dean muttered as he pointed to the toaster and ran from the kitchen.

“What do you want with your waffles? Syrup?” Bobby asked his grand-daughter.

“Yes please grampa Bobby. Is my daddy okay?” the inquisitive little girl asked.

Bobby took the waffles out of the toaster and put them on a plate before putting them down on the table. “He will be soon. Right, syrup” he said as he located the bottle in one of the cupboards and smiled when he realised that Dean had tidied and re-organised it. He laughed to himself when he thought about the upcoming chaos in his life. But he was actually looking forward. He wouldn't change his life for the world- he may change his mind in a few months he thought!

  
  


  
  


 

Dean wandered into the lounge after putting his daughter to bed, to find Sam sat on the floor in a trance like state, his legs crossed, eyes closed and arms relaxed down by his side, taking deep breaths in and out. “Sammy? What the fuck are you doing?”.

Sam sighed in annoyance at his peace and quiet being disturbed. He opened his eyes. “Yoga”.

“Say what now?” the older brother scoffed.

“Yoga Dean. It’s meant to be very relaxing and good for you. It’s helped settle my body down. No more queasy tummy, no muscle cramps. It’s a good way to unwind late at night before you go to sleep. You should really try it. Good daddy, good baby!” Sam said as he closed his eyes again and tried to resume his trance.

“Er no thanks Samantha. First the tea, now this Yoga crap. You really are putting these pregnancy hormones to good use you know. I think you’ve been waiting for an excuse to go girly this whole time” Dean said grumpily. His nausea wasn’t showing any signs in letting up as Sam’s had done after a few days, if anything it was getting worse and his stomach ached all the time.

“How’s the morning sickness Dean?” Sam asked as he inhaled deeply through his nose and then loudly exhaled through his mouth. He opened one eye to look at his brother’s annoyed face.

“Morning sickness….if only! Try all day sickness” the older Winchester said as he grabbed the remote control for the TV and switched it on.

“I’ve told you to try the tea” Sam said as he tried to concentrate despite the disturbance from the TV.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And I told you, I’m not drinking piss!”. He started to randomly flick through the channels.

Sam sighed in annoyance again as he got to his feet. “Are you actually watching the TV, or are you just trying to piss me off?”.

“Trying to piss you off. I’m pissed off so you should be too!” the older brother said to his sibling as he huffed and puffed.

“Well it’s not going to work. I’m exhausted, I’m off to bed. I’m pregnant too and I need my sleep. Night Dean!” Sam said as he trudged off upstairs.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Dean turned off the TV and sat in the silence alone. Bobby was out on a hunt, but was due back in the morning. He was miserable but he had to focus on his end goal, except 7 months seemed a long time off.

  
  


  
  


Dean’s vomiting had gone on longer than usual that morning and by the time he had made it downstairs, Caitlyn was up and sat at the kitchen table with her cereal that Sam had prepared for her. Bobby was also back from his hunt.

The older brother sniffed and turned his nose up at the smell of something disgusting. “Jeez Bobby, is that smell you? You stink”.

“Yup, that’s what you get from hunting werewolves for two days. Besides, I can’t really get a look in with the bathroom at the moment what with you two trying to compete in the Miss Bulimia competition” the oldest man quipped back.

Dean made some sort of noise in protest. “At least they get to enjoy their food before they voluntarily throw it all back up again! I don’t get any enjoyment out of this! Besides I’m wooping Sammy’s ass right now! I think I’m good for a while any Bobby so the bathroom is all yours”.

Sam picked up his mug of ginger and lemon tea and was about to make a remark when he saw his brother’s face.

“I swear to God Sammy, you make one more remark about your damn magic tea and I’ll sure as hell make sure that Cas gives you breasts!” Dean said as he leant over the sink and tried to breath through another bought of nausea.

Caitlyn's ears pricked up. “What are breasts daddy?”.

Sam nearly choked on his tea. He laughed.

Dean glared at him but didn't have time to dwell on it as he groaned over the sink again.

“Fine, suit yourself! I’m off, see you later. Bye Caitlyn, look after daddy! Bye Bobby” Sam then shouted up the stairs to where the other man was making his way upstairs.

When her uncle left, Caitlyn looked at her father with a sad face. “Are you okay daddy?”.

Dean turned around and looked at his daughter who was looking at him with great concern on her face. “Oh baby girl, I’m okay. Daddy is poorly that’s all. I’ll be okay in a couple of weeks”.

“Is it my baby brother?” the blonde haired girl asked with fascination as she pointed to her father’s stomach.

“Yeah. Your baby brother is growing nice and big and strong and it’s making daddy feel a bit poorly” Dean said as he tried to explain.

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her father and then kissed him on the face. She then put her hand on his stomach and shook her head. “Naughty baby Joshua for making daddy very poorly. Naughty Joshy!”.

Dean’s face melted as he looked down at his pride and joy. “Is that, is that what you want to call your brother?”.

“Yes. Is that okay daddy?” Caitlyn asked as she looked up at her father with inquisitive eyes.

Bending down, Dean kissed his little girl and held her tight. “Of course it is sweetheart. I think Joshua is a perfect name for him”. He let go of her and quickly stood up which he regretted immediately. He clung onto the edge of the kitchen table as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him but his effort was futile. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out on the kitchen floor.

Caitlyn started to scream for Bobby.

Bobby ran into the kitchen to find the older brother passed out. “Dean! Come on, wake up Dean!”.

After a minute or so, Dean came to and his eyes latched onto his scared daughter’s. “I’m okay. It’s fine. I’m fine sweetie pie, go and play and I’ll come and join you in a bit”.

“No, it’s not fine. You’ve not kept a meal down in days and you’re probably dehydrated. You’ve got to do something otherwise you’re going to end up in the ER. And then how are we going to explain to them that you’re a pregnant man who has severe morning sickness and needs a drip!” Bobby said.

Dean tried to get to his feet and resisted help from the older man. “Okay, I’ll….I’ll find something” he said. Once he was on his feet he looked properly at the other man who was barely covered with a towel. “Jesus Bobby, go put on some clothes, or some pants at least. You’re scaring my daughter!”.

“Fine. Are you sure you’ll be okay for 10 minutes?” Bobby asked as he readjusted the towel.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” Dean said. His eyes started to scan the kitchen for something that looked remotely appetising and that he might be able to keep in his stomach. His eyes wandered to Sam’s tea. “Damn it!” he said as he picked up a tea bag and put it in an empty mug. Once the kettle had boiled, he poured it over the bag and inhaled the smell. It didn’t smell too bad. Bracing himself, he took a careful sip and swallowed. It actually tasted good, really good in fact. He took another sip, and another until the mug was empty. It had an instant calming effect on his stomach and he helped himself to another mug, then another. In fact, when Sam came home later on that afternoon, not only had he not been sick again, but his nausea had abated enough for him to eat and keep down several rounds of toast and peanut butter.

Sam looked at his brother. “You look better”.

“Er….yeah I feel it. I guess….this sickness is letting off” Dean said sheepishly. There was no way he was going to admit to drinking the tea. “How are you feeling?”.

“A bit tired and nauseous” the younger brother said as he looked over at the peanut butter on the toast. “Hhhm….maybe I’ll have a couple of mugs of tea before I eat something” he said as he wandered over to the box. He frowned when he pulled out a tea bag. “Dean? Where’s half my tea bags gone to? This box was at least half full this morning”.

“Er, I dunno Sammy. Maybe Bobby helped himself!” Dean said as he took his empty plate over to the sink and brushed off the stray crumbs.

Sam folded his arms across his chest. He looked at his brother with suspicion.“Nuh uh. I’ve just seen Bobby, he’s been out in the yard all day working on one of the old cars. It’s not him and I doubt Caitlyn knows how to boil a kettle”.

Dean slammed down his plate in the sink a little too forcefully. “Fine, I tried your piss tea, and it’s actually good, really damn good, with honey in too and it’s really helping. I’ll go and get some more right damn now so quite whining!”

“You only had to ask Dean. That’s fine, I’m glad it’s working for you too” Sam said, trying not to smirk.

“I’m sorry. I’m being a total bitch here. You’re pregnant too, I shouldn’t be so damn moody. Can I blame the caffeine withdrawal?” Dean asked as he tried for the puppy dog look. “I found an awesome recipe online for ginger cookies and I’ve made some. They taste really yummy”.

Sam smiled and patted his brother on the back. “You really made cookies?”.

Handing the plate over, Dean nodded proudly. “Yep. Caitlyn helped me that’s why they’re heart shaped but they’re really good”.

Picking up an odd shaped heart cookie, Sam took a bite and nodded his head. “Wow! These are good…..thank you”.

“No worries. We’re in this together, okay?” Dean said.

“Together” Sam agreed as he finished off his cookie and reached for another. “You know, you should really try the yoga….”.

Dean put a hand up in the air. “Okay, I gave into the tea, but I totally draw the line at Yoga dude. I promise I won’t make fun, but I swear to God if you start making om nom nom noises during an episode of General Hospital, then I’m going to have to pound your ass about that”.

“Okay, no om, nom nom noises. Dean? We’re going to be fine aren’t we?” the younger brother asked.

“Yeah. We’re Winchesters, of course we are. I’ve got your back, okay?” Dean said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

Sam put his arms around his brother.

“Okay, that’s it, that’s all the chick flick moments you’re going to get for a long while! Oh and seriously, try some honey in that tea, it’s divine” Dean said.

“Divine? Since when have you ever used that word?” Sam giggled. “And you said that I was turning into a girl!”.

“Shut it…..bitch….” Dean teased.

“Right back at you!” Sam laughed.

“No, dude, you're meant to say jerk!” Dean said seriously.

Sam thought for a second. “Nope, definitely bitch!” he joked as he took another cookie.

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sam and Bobby were both awoken one weekend to the sound of Dean screaming at the top of his lungs. The two men went running into his bedroom.

“Oh my God Dean, are you okay? Is it the baby?” Sam asked, the panic rising as he tried to survey the scene and check his brother out for any signs of discomfort.

Dean had his jeans pulled half way up and were hovering somewhere below his waistline. “Yes it’s the baby! It’s making me fat!”.

Bobby and Sam shouted out “What?” almost in unison.

“You got me outta bed cos you can’t button up your jeans?” Bobby said as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

Sam looked at his brother with a confused look on his face. “You scared the hell out of us Dean. I thought there was something seriously wrong!”.

“There is! Seriously! Look! I have this little pooch and I can’t get my good jeans on. I’m fat already. And look at you Sammy, still washboard freaking abs whilst I look like a boy band reject who got too flabby!” Dean said sulkily as he flopped down onto his bed.

The younger Winchester put his hand over his stomach and examined it closely. At 14 weeks, his stomach was still completely flat whilst his brother’s was definitely poking out somewhat. “I am taller! I’m sure that I read that you start to show quicker on second pregnancies because the muscles are softer. And the yoga I’ve been doing has toned and stretched my muscles so I guess that’s why. You should try eating healthier. Try smoothies for breakfast, full of goodness, vitamins and fills you right up”.

“I don’t want to do yoga or drink smoothies. I love bacon…and pancakes….and anything fried and coated in sugar. God I want bacon dipped in nutella!” Dean said as he tugged once more at his jeans to no avail.

“Well, now we know why you can’t fit into your jeans, mystery solved. I thought that I would have to speak to my boss by now about, you know, taking a study break to write a book or something, but I think I can wait a bit longer. Can I borrow those jeans?” Sam asked with a grin on his face.

Dean tugged his jeans off and threw them at his brother. “Take them, but I hope the zipper gets jammed on your di-.”

“Daddy!” Caitlyn shouted as she ran into her father’s room interrupting Dean’s near explicit.

Sam grinned from ear to ear.

“Morning gorgeous!” the older brother said as he hugged his daughter.

“Morning Josh” the blonde girl said as she patted her father’s stomach. She then went over to her uncle’s tummy and did the same thing. “Morning Lizzie….”.

“Lizzie?” Sam asked his niece. “Am I going to have a girl?”.

Caitlyn nodded her head proudly. “Yup!”.

“Wow….” the younger pregnant man marvelled as he put his hand across his tummy. She had never mentioned anything until now and he had never thought to ask her.

“Can we all go to the park?” the little girl asked as she bounced up and down on the bed.

Sam’s hand was still across his tummy as he marvelled at the thought of a baby girl growing inside of him. He loved Caitlyn like his own, but nothing was better than the thought of having his very own daughter which he would love just as much as Dean loved his daughter. He was brought out of his daydream by the blonde girl tugging his arm. “Of course sweetie” he answered.

Dean was still very much sulking.

“Just put on a pair of sweatpants or something until you go and buy bigger jeans, it’s no big deal Dean” Sam said as he got to his feet. “I’m going to go and shower, okay?”.

“Fine Mr Baywatch, have fun!” the older man said grumpily. When his brother left the room, he looked at his daughter’s face and smiled. “So, the park then baby girl?”.

Cailtyn nodded her head and put her head up against her father’s stomach. “I love you and my brother…”.

“We love you too…” Dean said, smiling. He then realised he didn’t mind putting on a little weight if it meant increasing his family. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make again.

  
  


Dean had just put his daughter to bed and he went downstairs into the lounge to join the other two men. He sat down on the couch opposite his brother and slumped tiredly into the back of the cushions.

“Did she go down okay?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, she went out like a light, she’s so good” Dean said as he poked his stomach which was sticking out from over the top of his jeans which were too tight. He had finally decided that he would have to go shopping tomorrow for new clothes.

Sam was on the other couch. He was currently squirming around and pulling a face every minute or so and kept a hand over his stomach which was still comparatively flat compared to his brother’s.

“Why the poop face Sammy?” Dean asked as he watched his brother. “What’s wrong….”.

“I dunno…I think it’s…gas. Got all bubbles inside me” the younger brother said as he continued to squirm around.

Dean’s face lit up and he beamed back at his brother. “I don’t think it’s gas Sam”.

“Then what?” Sam asked. “Ooohhh, that felt like a big bubble popping!” he said in surprise at the sudden feeling.

“Your baby is moving” the older pregnant brother said. “That’s what it feels like, little bubbles inside, then like butterflies, then definite kicks. Congratulations mommy”.

Sam stopped squirming around and pressed his hands more definitely into his stomach and concentrated on the feeling. He even ignored the jibe about being called 'mommy'. “Oh my God, yeah. Wow….have you felt him move yet?”.

“I think so, a couple of days ago” Dean said as he watched the elation on his brother’s face.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sam asked.

“It’s not really a big deal” the older brother said as he shrugged his shoulders. “This is my second baby. I mean, yeah it was amazing, feeling the first signs of life from my unborn child, but I don’t wanna take this moment away from you. Besides, I knew what to feel out for this time”.

“It’s amazing Dean!” Sam marvelled as he was still in awe at the feeling.

“Yeah, it is. It won’t be so much fun at 3am when she's kicking the hell out of your bladder and it’s too cold to get out of bed to pee!” Dean joked. “Or when you get too big and uncomfortable to lie on your back......or on your side.....or just to sleep in general!”.

Sam sat upright on the couch and rolled his eyes. “Spoil sport! It’s stopped now” he said sighing. He yawned and stretched his arms up above his head, causing his t-shirt to ride up.

Dean spotted the subtle change in his brother’s body and smiled. “You’re starting to show Sammy. Thank God for that, because I thought you’d be skinny the whole way through this whilst I look like a beached whale!”.

The younger brother pulled his t-shirt down over his stomach and frowned as he cupped his hands around the swell. “Hhhmm…well, I guess so. I don’t really know what's normal for 17 weeks. I guess it’s the health food I’m eating. You know, you should try Tofu instead of those steaks you eat smothered in all that crap”.

“I like my meat and I especially like my meat smothered in crap thank you very much. Mmm, damn it Sammy, now I want ranch sauce, I mean really, really want ranch sauce!” Dean said as he sighed and tapped his fingers on the edge of the couch. “Okay, I’m gna go get some ranch sauce” he said as he got up from the couch and located a wad of notes on one of the side tables.

Sam and Bobby both raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other and then at the pregnant man.

“This time of night?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah! That’s what 7/11’s were invented for, duh! Anyone want anything?” Dean enquired as he looked between the two men. “I could really go for a couple of foot long hot dogs too, want one Sammy?”.

“No thank you Dean. I’m going to tuck into some Chamomile tea and some vegemite on toast. Just don’t go complaining to me next week that you’ve gotten fatter, because it’s going to be no surprise why!” Sam quipped.

Dean opened and shut his mouth a few times not knowing what to say in retaliation. He just raised one finger and stormed off through the front door and slammed it hard for effect.

Bobby got to his feet. “I’mma gna head into the kitchen to get a cold beer, would you like me to get you your tea?”.

Sam gave an awkward sort of look. “No, it’s okay. There’s no way I’m drinking that crap tonight. If I had a couple of helpings of that chocolate cream pie, do you promise not to tell Dean? I’ve been craving sugar all day, but he would pound my ass if he knew that I gave in!”.

“It’ll be our secret boy, don’t you worry!” the older man said with coy look on his face.

Once the other man disappeared into the lounge, Sam leant back on the couch and put his hand on his tummy and longed to feel his daughter move again.

  
  


Sam was stood in front of his bedroom mirror as he adjusted his shirt and sweater over the top of his chinos. His stomach was finally looking round and the words ‘getting flabby’ just weren’t going to cut it anymore. Today he was going to speak to the faculty’s professor and head of his department to ask for a sabbatical for 6 months so he can do some research and write a book. He was hoping that it would be granted, otherwise he would have to come up with a cock and bull story about a family crisis, or caring for a sick relative abroad or something. Failing that, he would have to quit and that was not something that he wanted to do. He couldn't stay in work because otherwise he would have one hell of a job to try and explain when he goes into labour in the middle of teaching. He was quietly confident about his sabbatical being granted seeing as he had already started working on a paper and his head of department had overseen some of it and seemed very happy with it. A publication would really put the University on the map. He put his hand on his bulge and smiled as he felt his daughter move within in. It was a magical feeling to have something so precious growing inside of him.

Grabbing a smoothie on his way out the door, he bid farewell to his brother, niece and Bobby and headed off to work, anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach.

When Sam came home later on that day, he found his brother curled up on the couch knitting. He had to compose himself for a few moments to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him. “Dean? What are you doing?”.

Dean barely looked up at his brother as he concentrated, wrapping wool around a pair or knitting needles. There was wool everywhere, all tangled up and intertwined. “Knitting! I thought you went to college Sammy!”.

Sam brushed off bits of wool from one of the chairs and sat down carefully when he saw that there were knitting needles everywhere. “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it that’s all. So, you pound my ass for doing yoga and yet here you are, er, knitting!”.

“Damn it Sammy, you made me drop a stitch!”. Dean put his knitting down beside him. “It’s a great skill to have. Look, I’ve already made some booties and now I’m working on some hats. He passed over his work to his brother. “It’s economical too, I mean I got the needles and wool for like a few bucks. Hats and booties are selling for a lot more!”.

The younger brother was impressed at how well his brother had made them. There were some soft baby blue booties and a pair of pink ones. He held up the pink ones and laid them down on his bump. “Are these, for Lizzie?”.

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yes. So stop making fun of me, okay? I’ll even ease up on the whole Yoga thing too. Oh, yeah, did they grant you sabbatical? How did it go?”. He suddenly remembered.

Sam smiled. “Yeah, they told me to take a whole year if I need it, with full pay too. They are expecting one hell of good book from it though! I’m going to finish up the rest of the month. Let’s hope Lizzie here doesn’t grow too big in the next few weeks, it’s getting quite hard to hide it now, it’s like trying to hide a small basketball under my shirt”.

“Yeah, you look like you’ve swallowed a basketball, whereas I look like I’ve swallowed a whole freakin’ basketball team!”. Dean hadn’t even been bothered to do up the top button on his jeans. He had still put off clothes shopping. When he saw his brother eyeing up his jeans with a frown he got defensive. “I’ve been busy, okay?”.

“Yeah, knitting! Shame you can’t knit a new pair of pants! Right, that’s it, come on. Get some sweatpants on, we’re going to Walmart, to get some new clothes right now! I need some bigger sweater vests while we’re there. Where’s Caitlyn?” Sam asked as he shot up from the couch.

Dean looked puzzled. “Bobby is putting her to bed. What’s the hurry Sammy?”.

“Let’s go Dean. Let's just get this over and done with, okay? Are you going to drive, or shall I?” the younger brother asked as he swung the car keys around with his finger.

“Just go warm the car up then, I’ll change and let Bobby know where we’re going” Dean said defeated.

Less than an hour later, they were back home with their new purchases and bigger clothes. Dean strolled into the lounge with a massive grin on his face and patted his stomach as the top button on his jeans did up perfectly. He tugged at the waistband and nodded happily at how they stretched. “Ah, sweet comfort!”.

Sam had bought a couple of sweater vests that would last a few weeks and were loose enough to cover his expanding waistline. “Would you like me to say ‘I told you so’ because I will”.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever! I never thought I would be so grateful for stretchy waistbands. When I was pregnant with Caitlyn I just used your sweatpants!”.

“Yeah, I know you did. And I had to throw them all away after your fat ass stretched them! I would have kept them if I'd known that we'd need them again” Sam quipped. “Anyway, I’m off to bed, I’ve got an early class in the morning. I can’t stay up late anymore, gestating a baby saps your energy, right?”.

“Yeah. Get used to it Sammy, because you’re never going to sleep again like ever. I’ve had 6 years of sleepless nights and I’m probably going to have at least another 6 more!” the older brother said. “Night Sammy, I’m just going to tidy up in here a bit, then I’ll be up”.

“Night Dean” Sam said as he felt his daughter move inside. He smiled. Sleep deprivation was going to be totally worth it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was out on a hunt for a couple of days and Caitlyn was on a hunt, so it was just the two brothers sat in the lounge when there was a bright light and the familiar form of the angel appeared.

“Crap! You always catch me off guard with that Cas. Can't you just use the front door and knock like a normal person?” Dean said as he nearly dropped his glass of juice on the floor.

“I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with the use of front doors. Besides, I knew that you were in here anyway” Castiel said as he looked around the lounge and looked at the TV inquisitively.

Sam frowned. “What do you mean you knew we were in here? Are you like stalking us or something?”.

Castiel looked confused. “I don't understand what you mean by that! I am watching over you from heaven that's all. Making sure that you're both okay seeing as I'm responsible for the safety and wellbeing of your offspring. I am aware of your whereabouts the whole time. I often drop in to check up on you when you're sleeping”.

Dean scoffed. “Okay, Cas, that's called stalking and that's super weird and creepy. You watch us sleep?”.

“Yes. I fixed your snoring problem too. You had a deviated septum which was making you snore, so I straightened it out. You should find that you breath a little better now Dean” the angel said as he continued to look around the lounge curiously.

The older brother felt his nose with his fingers. It did feel different somehow. “Er, thanks Cas. But seriously, no checking up on us when we sleep. That's really, really un-nerving and not okay”.

The angel just shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.”.

“Is everything okay? Is everything okay with the babies? Is that why you are here?” Sam asked. He usually liked to be in control and it was killing him not being able to know if his baby was thriving or doing well inside him seeing as they both couldn't just walk into a clinic and get a check-up and a scan done, so he had to rely on blind faith from the angel that things were fine.

Castiel laid his hand on the younger brother's tummy and closed his eyes momentarily.

Sam felt uncomfortable at the gesture, but tolerated it.

“She's doing well in there Sam. She's very happy” the angel said.

The younger brother smiled and felt relaxed. “Cas? What about the birth? Will that happen like it did with Dean the first time around?”.

“I will make sure that your body changes to accommodate birthing a child, yes. It should happen just a couple of days before”. Castiel went over to the older brother and laid his hand on his stomach.

“Woah! A little warning next time Cas!” Dean complained.

“He's doing just as well too Dean. Halfway through” Castiel said.

“Yeah, about the whole giving birth thing. Can you not make it less painful this time? Work some angel mojo?” Dean asked his faithful angel and friend.

“I can't” Castiel said simply.

“Oh come on man, you fixed my nose, can't you do something about that too?” the older brother pleaded.

“I don't have the power to change anything pregnancy related, which was why I wasn't able to help you out with your morning sickness. I had to let you ride it out and let it run its course”. Castiel looked upwards. “I'm sorry. I'm being summoned elsewhere. I must go. I'll be back to check on you both again in due course”.

Sam went to speak, but it was too late. Castiel had disappeared. “Dammit Cas! I don't know about you, but I'm kinda too freaked out to go to sleep now, knowing that he watches us when we sleep”.

“I think we're safe now Sammy. I don't think he'll be dropping in like that anymore. If he keeps the demons away then let him carry on!” Dean said diplomatically.

“There's not going to be any demons within a mile radius of this house, even if there were a few stray ones left over after we ended the apocalypse, because you have this place so locked down with demon traps and sigils, nothing is coming anywhere near us! Caitlyn's room is like an art gallery in there with all the signs and sigils on the wall! You even put salt in the paint that you used on her window sills!” Sam said as he remembered back to when his brother had locked down the nursery with the need to keep his daughter safe after what had happened to him when he was 6 months old.

“That's just good practice! Every home should have it! It means that most hunters could retire and have an easier life. Ow! He just kicked me really hard. I think Cas has gotten him all worked up” Dean complained as he put his hand over the spot where his son had just kicked.

Sam rubbed his own stomach in discomfort. “Yeah, same here! Is it bedtime yet?”. He looked at his watch and frowned when he realised that it was only 9.05pm.

Dean laughed as he too checked the time on his watch. “You go up to bed then. I'm going stay here for a bit. Dr Sexy M.D is on and it's going to be a good episode”.

“Don't you think it's becoming more than a guilty pleasure now?” Sam asked jokingly.

“It's-educational!” Dean argued.

“Well, I'll leave you to it! See you in the morning!” Sam hollered as he got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs to bed.

  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was fast asleep in bed when he heard a little voice which woke him from his sleep. He opened up his eyes and even though it was dark, he could make out the shape of his daughter standing over him, clutching her stuffed rabbit. He checked the time on his alarm clock. It was 4am. “Hey honey. What you doing up?”.

Caitlyn looked scared. “I had a bad dream daddy. Can I come in bed with you please? Can you keep me safe from the monsters?”.

Usually Dean would take her back into her room and search for monsters and anything supernatural, both literally and figuratively and then take out his gun and pretend to shoot them. This would please his daughter and then she would be able to go back to sleep. But tonight he was too exhausted so he just nodded his head and pulled back the covers to let her in. “What did you have a nightmare about sweetie?”.

The blonde girl crawled into bed next to her father and snuggled up to him, putting her hands on his stomach where her baby brother was. “Monsters daddy”.

“What did they look like?” Dean asked as he tried to stifle a yawn. He had never discussed his life as a hunter with his daughter. It was never his intention to raise her like that. When the time came and she got older, he would perhaps tell her then so that she would know how to defend herself but he wanted her to maintain as much of her childhood as possible and remain innocent, something that he or Sam never had.

“They were green and had purple eyes and big scary teeth and they wanted to eat me!” Caitlyn said as she shivered at the thought and snuggled in closer to her father.

Dean smiled with relief. At least it didn't resemble anything supernatural that he knew of. “It's okay baby, it was just a nightmare. Monsters aren't real. But how about in the morning, I'll check out your room anyway, okay? I'll monster proof it again”.

“Thank you daddy” Caitlyn said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Despite being so tired, Dean didn't go back to sleep for a while. He tuned into his precious girl's breathing and held her tight. He could also feel his son moving around inside him, vying for his attention. He moved one of his hands down lower and let it rest on the spot where he could something push up against him from the inside. In this moment, he couldn't have been any happier.

  
  


  
  


“Jesus Dean what the hell is that smell?” Sam asked as he sniffed.

Dean had a pair of pink gloves on and had emptied out every cupboard and put the contents on the kitchen table and every available work surface. He had a bottle of bleach and was pouring liberal amounts on the counter tops and inside the cupboards. “It's bleach Sammy. It kills bugs and it's hygienic”.

Sam recalled back to his brother's first pregnancy when he had scrubbed and cleaned every inch of their disgusting motel room as part of his nesting mode. He figured that this was what he was doing again. He hadn't any many urges yet to clean, but he had been buying baby clothes whenever he was at the store and had started his own stockpile of supplies. He supposed that was his way of nesting. “I know what bleach is, but it stinks Dean! Should you be using that much anyway? Surely that can't be good for you, inhaling all those fumes!”.

“It's fine Sam. It's clean. That's better for you!”. Dean frowned when he examined a jar of something. “Oh Jeez, I hope that's not what I think it is!”.

Sam examined the contents of the jar too. “Yup. Must be left over from one of our hunts. That can be thrown in the trash for sure. When was the last time that Bobby cleaned out the cupboards in here!”.

“Er, I dunno, the 5th of never!”. Dean suddenly had a horrible thought. “Oh God. I wonder what else is here at the back?”. He paled at the thought. “Sam? You gotta help me out here!”.

“I can't. I'm super busy. I've got to write 2000 words before I finish work at the end of the week. They need to see that I'm making progress with my dissertation or they may not grant me my sabbatical”. He looked at his pregnant stomach and frowned as he realised he had gotten bigger. “I'm no longer the hot guy who lectures law. Apparently I've let myself go!”.

Dean laughed. “Don't take it personally Sammy! Can I help you with anything?”.

“I don't know. How much do you know about the Civil Law System in North America and it's application in modern human right's Courts?” the younger man asked, as he tried to keep a straight face.

“Er- really? That's what you are doing your dissertation on? Can't you do it on something normal like, the top 10 articles in Busty Asian Beauties magazine?” Dean asked,

“I'm a University lecturer in Law Dean. What did you think I was going to do it on? Oh and I know where you keep your dirty magazines too! You need to find a better hiding place for them before your daughter finds them. I don't want to be around when she starts asking questions about that! Like the other day, she asked me how Lizzie was going to come out. Apparently daddy told her to ask me!” Sam said as he put on his 'not amused' face.

“Ah. Yeah, sorry. What can I say, she cornered me and I didn't know what to say. What did you tell her?”the older brother asked as he took of his gloves.

“That we're going to have a bad tummy ache and then Uncle Cas is going to make it better and then the baby's will be born” Sam said. “Luckily she was distracted eating her cereal so she didn't ask anymore details than that. She seemed satisfied with that answer”.

“See? That's why you're the smart one Sammy!” Dean said as he tried to flatter his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I only came down for some tea. I'd better get to it. Enjoy the tranquillity whilst I can”.

Once his brother had disappeared, Dean put his gloves back on and sighed as he found another disgusting jar of something in the cupboard. “Oh man. Why did I start this?!”.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Sam flopped down onto the chair at the kitchen table tiredly. He had just finished his last day in work for at least 9 months. He kicked his shoes off and rubbed at his aching feet. At six months pregnant, he was certainly feeling it. He looked up just as Dean and Caitlyn came into the kitchen.

Dean had just picked up his daughter from school. He went to the fridge and poured her a small glass of milk. “Here you go sweetiepie, you can watch cartoons until dinner, okay?”.

Caitlyn took her milk and ran into the lounge.

“All done then Mr Smartie pants?” Dean said as he pulled things out of the fridge to make for dinner.

“Yeah, all done. It was kinda sad leaving, even though I know I’ll be back, but I’m excited for my new vocation, being a father. 16 weeks can’t come soon enough. Do you want a hand to make food?” Sam asked as he watched his brother.

Dean laughed as he raised an eyebrow. “You, cook? Do you even know how to make cheese sauce from scratch?”.

Sam winced. “Er, no. You just buy it in a jar! There must be something I can do. Grate the cheese?”.

“Yeah I suppose. The hard cheese though Sammy not that soft crap that Bobby still insists on eating even though he knows that we can’t!” Dean said with a hint of annoyance. “Hey, I finished making the cribs today. All sanded down and smooth as a baby’s hiney!”.

“Wow” Sam said impressed. His brother had been working on making the cribs for a couple of months now. “We can paint them on the weekend then?”.

“Absolutely. I’ve bought this gorgeous white varnish, it will really bring out the grain in the wood” the older brother said. He hissed and pressed his hand on his ribs. “Woah, he’s on the move tonight and using my ribs as a punch bag! I think his arms are up by my liver or something and trying to punch holes in it!”.

Sam winced too. “So is little Lizzie, except she doesn’t feel so little anymore. Oh, that was a big one! I'd take getting road hauled by a ghost any day. I think that was less painful! It's amazing though”.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, it is. But to think we used to bond over monsters and ghouls, eh? How things have changed!”.

Caitlyn came running into the kitchen with her empty glass. “What’s for food daddy?”.

“I’m making lasagne sweetiepie” Dean said to his daughter. When she jumped up and down and held her arms up in the air he shook his head. “I can’t pick you up anymore baby girl. You’ll hurt Josh and daddy’s back”.

The blonde girl sighed. “Okay. Can I have McDonalds instead? I want a Happy Meal. You promised daddy”.

Dean felt bad enough already as he felt like he hadn’t been spending that much time with his daughter recently because he was getting things ready for the new baby. “Are you sure you don’t want lasagne instead?”.

Caitlyn shook her head. “I can have that tomorrow daddy”.

“Okay, fine sweetpea. Let’s go. Sam? Just brown off the beef and bolognase and layer it on top of the pasta, okay? I’ll be back in 20 minutes!” the older brother said. “Try not to mess it up too much, okay?”.

Sam glared at his brother and rolled his eyes. “I think I can manage that Dean!”.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean was in the queue for the drive thru’ in McDonalds and Caitlyn was in the passenger seat in her car seat. “Happy Meal?”.

The blond haired little girl nodded her head excitedly. “Are you still going to love me when Josh is here daddy? Because you spend all your time with him and he’s not here yet!”.

Dean’s heart broke a little at his daughter’s admission. “Oh baby girl, of course I will. And you’ll always be very special, my most special girl in the whole wide world and I’ll always love you forever and forever”. He leant over and gave his precious daughter a big hug and a kiss.

“Ewww daddy, not here, people can see!” Caitlyn said.

Laughing, Dean tweaked Caitlyn’s nose and then pulled forward to the first window to put in his order. “Hi, one Happy Meal please. Oh and a Big Mac, Fries, and chicken nuggets, and throw in some mozzarella sticks!” he said happily.

The spotty teenager frowned when he saw the size of the ex hunter. “Anything else?”.

Dean thought for a second. “Um, better make the meal super sized and can I get a banana milkshake with the meal?”.

“Nice to see you setting a good example there for your little girl” the server said as he rolled his eyes.

Forgetting for a moment that his daughter was sat next to him, Dean saw red and removed his seat belt and leaned out of the window of his car and grabbed the youngster by the scruff of his collar gently as not to rouse too much attention from others. “Yeah? How about some cream for that acne? At least my face isn't like a dot-to-dot painting!”. He let go and sat back down in his seat.

The young boy looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. “19.97 please sir”.

Dean threw down a twenty. “Keep the change”.

“I thought you said not to be nasty to people daddy?” Caitlyn asked her father.

The pregnant man felt ashamed for letting his hormones get the better of him and making a spectacle of himself in front of his young daughter. “I know sweetie and you definitely shouldn't, okay?”. As he took the food from the next window, he handed over the Happy Meal to his princess and started to tuck into his fries. “Let's get going sweetie before Uncle Sammy ruins dinner”.

  
  


  
  


Sam had been typing all morning and could no longer focus on his work. He wandered outside to find his brother working on a car.

Dean looked up as he was topping up the oil under the hood of a car that he and Bobby had been working on. He couldn't do too much manual hard labour, but he could do the less strenuous things, whilst Bobby did the hard stuff. They still had to bring money in by doing up scrap cars and selling them on. “Hey!”.

“I needed some fresh air. I've done about 1000 words this morning. That's pretty good going. I'm nearing the end of it hopefully”. The younger pregnant brother put his hands on his stomach and felt around the swell. He was still in awe of what was happening to his body right now. “Can I see the cribs?”.

“Yeah, sure. I mean they're not perfect, but I tried. It will hold their weight and tide them over for a while. It saves us a crap load of money. Those things are expensive. We'll have enough expense as it is” Dean reasoned. He had been trying his best to come up with as many ways to save money as possible and had even gone as far to take up couponing. Extreme couponing at that. Bobby's panic room was now a store room full of items that he had procured and stock piled for free or next to nothing. In the very unlikely chance that there would be another apocalypse then they would be set for toilet roll, toothbrushes, toothpaste and other essential household products for life. He had been ecstatic that he had secured 2 months worth of diapers for free. That had been a small triumph for the older ex-hunter.

“I'm sure they are perfect Dean. You are a perfectionist” Sam said as he followed his brother into the garage where there were two shapes covered over by two white sheets.

Dean pulled the sheets off the to reveal his creations. As his brother had been so busy working on his dissertation, he had surprised him by painting them both. They were ready to put into the spare bedroom that they were going to turn into a joint nursery.

Sam gasped as he looked at the cribs. He was right. They were perfect. He envisioned a soft white mattress and pink frilly blankets in there and a teddy. “Oh Dean. You've missed your vocation in life. You could make these and sell them! They are amazing!”.

“Nuh, I think I'll stick to cars Sammy. Believe me, these weren't easy to do! You should have heard some of the swear words that came out of my mouth when I was making these. Even I was ashamed at myself!” Dean admitted.

“Must have been bad then if you shocked yourself”. The younger man had the overwhelming urge to get everything set up in the nursery now. He wanted everything ready for his daughter's arrival even though it was still 10 weeks off yet.

Dean could sense what his brother was thinking. He was thinking along the exact same lines. “When Bobby gets back, we'll get him to give us a hand to get these inside and up the stairs. We should be able to manage between the three of us. Neither of us should be lifting these right now, plus Bobby did his back in on a hunt the other day so we'll have to be careful, but we'll do it”.

“I was going to make some sandwiches. You hungry?” Sam asked his brother.

“Dude, seriously? What the hell kind of question is that?” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah, sorry. I'll bring them out to you once they're done” the younger man said as he walked away.

“Don't worry, that's all I can do here anyway without getting too heavy handed. I'm too big to fit underneath the cars anymore and the cribs are finished so I'm done here” Dean said in resignation as he replaced the white sheets over the cribs to protect them until they could get them indoors. “I'll catch you up”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam awoke in the morning with a sharp kick to his bladder. He needed to pee right the hell now. Clambering out of bed, he staggered over to the bathroom just as his brother walked toward it too. “Sorry Dean, me first, I really need to pee” he said as he squeezed in through the bathroom door and shut it, locking it quickly before his brother could get in and laughed when he heard Dean swear and hammer the door.

“Oh no, no, no! I’ve got a baby pressing on my damn bladder too. Damn it Sammy, I’m about to piss my pants here” Dean squirmed as he stood outside the bathroom door. He could hear his brother’s contented sighs from the other side of the door, almost rubbing it in. There was no way he could wait, so he waddled down the stairs as quickly as he could, fuelled by his urgency.

The younger brother went into the lounge a few minutes later and signalled to his brother. “Bathroom’s all yours now. What a relief!”.

“I don’t need to go anymore, it’s okay” Dean said as he looked up at his brother as he nibbled on some fruit loops straight from the cereal packet.

“What?” Sam asked. “You said you were about to piss your pants a couple of minutes ago” he said looking at his brother suspiciously.

Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulder. “Put it this way, the rose bush outside has had a nice watering”.

Sam pulled a face. “You’re totally gross!”.

“Not as gross as I would have been if I had pissed myself” the older brother argued.

“There’s a toilet just outside past the kitchen” Sam said, still disgusted at his brother.

“Rose Bush was closer and time was of the essence” Dean said, oblivious to his brother’s disgust. “Mmm…these fruit loops are missing something….maybe….ooooh I know…..peanut butter!” he pondered.

Screwing his nose up, Sam sighed and flopped down onto the couch. “Jesus you are totally gross. If you put that crap on your cereal, I’ll puke!”.

“I’d recommend the rose bush in that case, it’s closer”. Dean smirked.

“Jerk” Sam quipped.

“Bitch” Dean replied as he spooned lashings of peanut butter on his cereal. “So you mixing frozen yoghurt and watermelon the other day wasn't gross then?”.

“It's fruit and yoghurt Dean! That's not gross. That's normal. Whereas peanut butter and cereal isn't! Oh really?” Sam asked as his brother put the peanut butter straight into the cereal packet. “No-one else can eat that now. Use a goddamned bowl next time. Your 6 year old daughter has better table manners than you!” Sam said as he shook his head. When his brother let out a loud burp he shook his head again. “I rest my case”.

Bobby wandered down the stairs, half asleep. The brothers had been at each other's throats for a few days now, but he wasn't about to bring up the matter. He would leave them to their own devices, for fear of his own life. He wouldn't mess with them on any other given day, but now having two hormonal Winchester's around the house was asking for a death wish if he were to intervene. He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and found that there wasn't any in the cupboard. The kitchen itself looked like a bomb had gone off. Usually Dean had kept everything immaculate. Half asleep, he wandered into the lounge. “Has anyone seen my bag of coffee?”.

Dean turned around to look at his mentor and father figure. “Oh yeah. I threw it out!”.

“You did what?” Bobby asked, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep himself as calm as possible.

“I threw it out Bobby! Jeez, are you going deaf or something?!” Dean asked.

“And why the hell did you throw it out?” the oldest man asked in disbelief. He had got back from a hunt in the early hours but had a busy day planned so he needed his caffeine fix more than ever.

Dean looked at the older man in incredulity as if the answer was obvious. “Me and Sam can't drink it! So if we can't have any, then neither can you. So it's in the trash. Try the Chamomile tea. It tastes like pond water, it's yummy!” he said sarcastically as the thought about coffee, but then wrinkled his nose up as the thought about it still made him nauseous.

Bobby exhaled slowly and deeply and tried to stay calm. Grabbing his keys from the table by the front door, he had the door open halfway before he was stopped in his tracks.

“Where you going?” Sam asked.

“I need coffee. So I'm going out to get a cup from the gas station. It tastes like crap but it's still caffeine and I need some if I'm going to get through the rest of the day without killing someone!” Bobby said.

“Oh great. We're out of pie. I need pie” the older brother shouted back.

9 weeks left. Just 9 weeks, you can do this Bobby thought as he gave himself a mental pep talk. “Anything else?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I'm out of watermelon” Sam shouted back.

Bobby sighed and headed out of the door before the list got any longer.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sam was bored in the house and needed to get out so he had volunteered to pick his niece up from school. He was starting to feel very self-conscious about himself and his body. He wasn't as big as his brother, but he had a substantial sized belly on him. So that for that reason alone, he stayed in the car rather than venture outside to the school gates. Plus he was exhausted and couldn't muster the energy. As he saw his niece run out of school, he stuck his head out of the window and waved to her.

Caitlyn got excited when she saw her uncle and ran over to the his car and let herself in. She flopped down in the back seat.

“Seat belt” Sam said as he watched her snap the buckle in the holder. “Good girl”.

“Why didn't you come and get me from the inside Uncle Sammy?” the little girl asked her uncle. “You usually come and get me”.

“I know munchkin. Uncle Sammy is too tired. I tell you what, how about we stop for ice cream on the way home?” the pregnant brother suggested.

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. “Really? But daddy doesn't let me!”.

“Well daddy's not here. So if we go for ice cream, it's our secret, okay? Don't tell daddy!” Sam said. He knew that Dean was at the grocery store and wouldn't be home for a while yet anyway and he had been craving mango frozen yoghurt all day so this was the perfect excuse to indulge himself.

“Secret” Caitlyn said as she held out her little finger to signal their pinky promise.

Sam leant behind him and hooked his little finger into his niece's.

“Can I get sprinkles and sauce too?” the blonde girl asked. Sprinkles and sauce were usually reserved for special occasions.

Rolling his eyes, he realised that he had been had. He realised now why Dean had such a hard time saying no to his daughter. “Yes”. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he put his hand on his swollen stomach and smiled when he felt something push up against it.

  
  


Sam was sat down with Caitlyn, eating their ice creams when he saw a familiar face appear. It was one of his professors who had granted him sabbatical. There was no hiding as he had been clocked. Unfortunately the height of the table was quite low and did nothing to hide his advanced condition. He tugged at his shirt to loosen it and put his hands over himself and altered his posture. It was the best he could do with a few seconds notice.

“Sam? How's your sabbatical going? Making progress with your paper?” the academic man asked his employee.

“Yeah, I'm making good progress. I'm nearly done as it happens, I was going to send you a copy of the draft by the end of the week. I wanted your opinion on a few areas”. Sam paused when he saw the mess on his niece. She had chocolate sauce all over her face. He picked up a napkin and wiped her face.

“Well, I hope that you don't make a habit of eating ice cream everyday Sam. You don't want to get too fat, right? It's a sedentary lifestyle being on sabbatical and writing dissertations” the professor said as he noticed the weight gain.

Sam tried his best to refrain from saying something about the obvious remark with regards to his weight. “Thank you for the advice sir”.

“Well, I'll let you get on” the older man said as he picked up his order to go and left as quickly as he had appeared.

The pregnant ex-hunter was torn about whether to finish off his frozen yoghurt that he had been craving so much all day. In the end, his stomach and cravings won over and dug back in.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Dude, I'm telling you that the baby totally cock-blocked me today!” Dean said, beginning another rant.

“What?” Sam asked incredulously. “How the hell? I mean- I don't wanna know”.

“I was doing the grocery shop, again, I hasten to add and this hot chick was totally checking me out, you know, we had a moment. The thing was, the shopping cart was disguising, well, you know, this” Dean said as he signalled to his stomach. “I totally forgot and stepped away for like a second and then she saw how fat I am and walked away! So yeah, like I said I got cock-blocked!”.

“Dean? It's not like you're in a position to do anything with anyone right now, anyway!” the younger brother reasoned.

“That's not the point! I mean, I'm used to getting numbers off women all the time. Especially when Caitlyn is with me. I think women dig the whole single father vibe!” Dean said as he wagged his eyebrows. “You'll see what I mean Sammy!”.

Sam almost recoiled in horror. “You use your daughter to pick up women? Dean! You're unbelievable!”.

“I know, that's what they say” the older brother winked. “Oh and Sammy, can you actually put your dirty laundry in the laundry basket rather than leave them on the floor. Its really hard for me to go picking things up from the floor. If you want clean clothes, then put them in there! Or better still, learn how to use the washing machine properly” he quipped.

“I know how to use the machine! I used to do it all by myself when I was in Stanford. And then Jess took over doing it and then you. Whatever. Bobby?” Sam sing-songed when the oldest man entered the room.

“Yes Sam?” Bobby replied.

“Can you tell him that he's an ass!” Sam retorted.

“Dean you're you an ass” Bobby said humorously. He had learned the hard way not to come in between an argument between. It was best just to go with it. Before the eldest brother had a chance to reply he put a pile of papers down on the table. “Dean? Make yourself useful please and go through the paperwork and see what we need to order in”.

Dean put his arms across his chest. “Man, really? I hate doing the orders”.

Cailtyn skipped into the kitchen happily ans saw that everyone was in there. “Can we go and play daddy?”.

“Sorry pumpkin, not right now. Daddy's too tired and got to do his homework. Why don't you come and sit down and do yours too. What have you got?”.

“Math” the little girl said as she wrinkled up her nose.

“Why don't you ask uncle Sammy very nicely to help you out with that?” Dean said to his daughter as he wiped some dirt from her face. She had just been playing in the front yard.

When his niece looked at him sweetly, big bright green eyes looking up t him, Sam nodded. “Go on then. Bring it in here”. He picked at his sandwich as his brother sat down next to him.

A little while later, Dean tried to suppress a curse word.

Sam quickly put his hands over his niece's ear. “Little ears here Dean. What's the problem?”.

“Math Sammy! Math! 12 times 3 is.......dammit!” the older brother said in frustration.

“36 Daddy!” Caitlyn shouted out.

Sam tried to subdue his laugh as his brother's face was a picture.

“My child is a genius!” Dean said in astonishment.

“I learnt my times table in school daddy!” Cailtyn said, proud of her herself.

Dean looked at his brother and lowered his voice. “How does she know that?”.

“It's only the 3 times table Dean. It's not rocket science” the younger man said.

“I- knew that. But I didn't even finish high school, so cut me some slack. Besides, I've got baby brain here!” Dean said trying to think of an excuse. “I'm awesome at Math”.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Excellent, you can take over from me for a moment whilst I go to the bathroom. It's only 1st grade trigonometry. It's simple enough”.

“Trig a what now?” Dean asked as he watched his brother get to his feet slowly. “Do you know what, I don't want to interrupt your process, you've started now, you may aswell finish. I don't want to confuse her. Besides, you are the science, math, english literature homework supervisor. It's what we agreed!”.

“We didn't agree anything Dean!” Sam said amusedly. “So what does that leave you with then?”.

“Er, art and home economics I guess. I got her a B- in her art project the other month. Of course, it should have gotten at least an A!”. Dean remembered staying up until the early hours of the morning glueing sequins and bits of material onto cardboard for the theme 'Under the Sea'. “So I'm willing to return the favour for Lizzie!”.

The younger pregnant ex-hunter just laughed as he headed off to the bathroom.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Bobby had been working in the workshop all morning and was starving by the time had got into the kitchen. He had left a roast chicken in there which he intended to have in a sandwich. When he opened the fridge, it was literally half empty and there were only a few morsels of chicken left and only one slice of bread left too.

“Dean? I thought that you went grocery shopping the other day!” Bobby shouted from the kitchen.

“I did!” Dean replied as he sauntered into the kitchen. “Keep your voice down, Sammy is trying to work on his damn paper”.

“Well where the hell has all the food gone then? We must have been burgled or something because I sure as hell didn't eat any!” the older man said in frustration as he tried to salvage what he could from the chicken carcass.

“Why is it always me that has to the damn grocery shopping all the time!”. Dean paused as his brother came in to see what all the commotion was about. “You two both have functioning legs, so I'm done. I'm too pregnant to be doing it anymore. I already do all the laundry and cleaning and cooking around here! Plus some of your dirty clothes that I have to touch is way above my pay grade! So I'm striking on the grocery shop until the baby is born! My back hurts and I have cankles!”.

“You're the one that eats most it!” Bobby said as he looked towards the older brother.

“Sam's pregnant too if you hadn't have noticed!” Dean said as he nodded his head towards his brother.

“I am aware” Bobby replied quietly.

“Fine, what do we need? I'll go and do it then. I was hoping to get my dissertation completed but I can't concentrate with the two of you bickering like children” Sam said as he located his wallet.

Bobby slammed down his half mug full of tea.. “No. I'll go. You better get that car sold soon Dean and I hope they'll pay you well for your publication Sam because money doesn't grow on trees and the way you two are eating, we are going to need every penny!”.

As Bobby left, Sam glared at his brother and gave him a look of disapproval. “Why do you always have to look for an argument these days?”.

“I'm not! I'm just saying that we all need to pull our weight around here, except me and Bobby seem to be doing the most here whilst you sit around and write your stupid paper! I'm not your slave!” Dean began ranting again.

Sam looked visibly upset. “You asshole. That's not fair. I help out when I can but I've got to get this paper done before the baby is born”. He winced at a pain in his side and sat down on the chair quickly.

Dean was about answer when he saw a pained look on his brother's face. “Sam? What's wrong?”.

“Nothing” the younger man replied as he pouted. After a few seconds he felt another pain in his stomach and hissed at the sensation.

“That doesn't look like nothing Sam!” Dean asked concernedly. “Talk to me, come on”.

“Ow, something hurts. Feels tight”. Sam had his hands pressed on his stomach. “It's too early for her to come. There's still 7 weeks left”.

“Get up Sam, walk it off” Dean suggested. When he was met with a strange look, he smiled. “Just try it for me before you start to panic anymore”.

Sam shook his head. “Fine”. He got to his feet and started to pace around the kitchen slowly and was surprised when the pain eased off. “It's stopped. How did you know that would work?”.

“Braxton Hicks contractions. I've had them on and off for a couple of days now. Nothing to worry about too much. It's like a practice run for the real thing. Walking around should make them ease off. If it doesn't, then it's show time. But Cas has got our backs and it's too early so they are Braxton Hicks for sure. Plus I kinda stole one of your baby books, thought I'd see if I could learn something new!”. Dean patted his brother on the back. “I'm sorry for what I just said to you”.

“I'm sorry for calling you an asshole” Sam replied.

“Let's just say it's the hormones and call it quits, okay?” Dean suggested as he called truce.

“Yeah”. Sam still felt a pang of guilt about not helping out around the house much recently. He was too immersed in his work that the days were just flying by. “Is there anything that I can do to help?”.

Dean smiled. “Nuh, it's okay Sammy. Honestly. You get on with your work and I won't pound your ass about it again. And any more baby problems, don't keep it to yourself, just holler!”.

Sam sighed. “Thank you Dean”.

“That's what big brother's are for. I'm going to catch a few z's on the couch until I have to pick missy up from school. Of course, I'll be bringing her straight home, no stops for ice-cream with sprinkles and sauce on the way back”. Dean smirked at his brother.

“Dammit” the younger man as he realised that he had been caught out. “She told you? We pinky swore too!” Sam said with an 'oops' face.

“Well she kept asking when Uncle Sammy was going to pick her up from school again and that she didn't want me anymore. I got it out of her in the end. Plus she had rainbow sprinkles on her skirt when she got home that day. I may have given up hunting for good but I still have my spidey senses!” Dean laughed. “You're going to be amazing with Lizzie because Caitlyn adores the hell out of you”.

“I hope so” Sam admitted as he put a hand on his stomach and felt his daughter move within him.

“I know so” Dean said. “How about you get back to work and I'll bring you in some tea with honey and some cookies”.

Sam almost moaned with delight at the thought. “Perfect. Thank you Dean”.

“No worries. That's what big brother's are for” Dean said as he got to work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two pregnant brothers were sprawled out on the couches, feet up and each munching on a giant bag of cheetos. They had several fans wafting cool air around the room. 

Sam shifted around on the couch to try and adjust his position. 

Dean groaned as he did the same, trying to move his huge stomach around. They were both nearing their due dates and were mightily uncomfortable and hot. 

Bobby wandered into the lounge and shivered violently. “Jeez, it’s like the damn North Pole in here!”. 

“Are you kidding me? Are you actually freakin’ kidding me? It is a hundred degrees in here, I’m sweating in places that I never thought you could sweat from!” the older brother argued. 

Sam nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, it’s roasting in here Bobby”. 

“Can I not turn off at least one of the fans?” Bobby asked. 

The two brothers shouted out “NO!” in unison. 

“Fine, turn the fans off Bobby…but then I’m going to have to start stripping off and I think I’ll have to start with my pants….and I’m commando today!” Dean said as he smirked. 

“Oh Christ Dean, I didn’t wanna know that. Fine I’ll go put on a sweater or something….even though it’s Spring” Bobby said as he put his arms across his chest and shivered again. 

“Ooh and maybe a warmer hat. Don’t you lose like 4% of your body heat through your head?” the older brother stated. 

“It’s 40% Dean!” Sam said as he rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“Okay Mr Professor boy. Oh yeah, wait, that’s better, even more reason to put a hat on, so listen to Sammy Bobby, cos he’s smart!” Dean said. 

Bobby huffed and walked away when he realised that he wasn’t going to win this argument. 

“Bobby? We’re out of Cheetos, can you be a doll and run to the store for us? Thank you” Dean shouted back at the older man, laughing to himself. “Ooohh….crap” he said as he sat up. “Need to pee, again!” he said as he pushed himself up off the couch and braced his hand against his back as he slowly made his way up the stairs. 

Sam sat in silence and had his hands on his tummy, feeling his daughter move within. 

The older man came back into the lounge wearing an extra layer, his car keys in his hands. “I gotta go to the store anyway seeing as you guys have cleaned out the fridge. I only went shopping 2 days ago! Do you want anything?”. 

The younger brother just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Nope”. 

“Okay!” Bobby said as he started to walk away when he turned back around and fixated on the younger pregnant man’s sullen face. “You okay Sam?”. 

“Yeah” Sam said as he played with a Cheeto. 

“Nuh….you’ve been off for a few days now. Something has got you worried” Bobby said suspiciously as he eyed up the other man. 

Sam sighed. “I’m just really tired that’s all Bobby. I’m eight and a half months pregnant I think I’m allowed to be a little grumpy, tired, emotional, ‘off’ as you put it. I’m fine. Oh, actually can you get me some raspberry leaf tea? It’s meant to be good for the end of pregnancy, helps with labour, hopefully….”. 

Bobby knew not to probe anymore, so he nodded his head. “Okay. Well, you know where I’ll be if you need me, I’ll have my cell phone with me”. 

“You actually need to have it switched on though Bobby!” Sam said. 

“I know that!” the gruff man said as he rolled his eyes. As he walked out the lounge he quickly pulled his cell from his pants pocket and powered it on. 

The youngest hunter rubbed his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him, alone with his thoughts for a minute or so until his brother came back down the stairs and started to bitch about the size of his ankles.


	8. Chapter 8

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000011698 StartFragment:0000000466 EndFragment:0000011681

 

“No, you’ll have some vegetables with that pumpkin, then you can have a chocolate brownie, okay?” Dean said as he prepared his daughter’s dinner.

Caitlyn pursed her lips together as she resumed colouring in a picture as she sat at the kitchen table. “O-kay”.

Dean started to chop carrots, pausing to put a hand on his tummy every now and again. “Good girl”.

“Is he moving?” the blonde haired little girl asked as her eyes lit up.

“Yes. He’s being a squirmy wormy” the older brother said smiling.

Giggling, Caitlyn looked up at her father with inquiring eyes. “Is he going to come out soon?”.

“Fuck I hope so” he muttered to himself. Groaning at a kink in his back, Dean turned around to face his little girl. “Yes sweetie, a few more weeks baby girl. That’s not very long at all” he said as he sat down on a chair next to his daughter.

“You okay daddy?” Caitlyn asked as she put down a crayon.

“Yes sweetie. Daddy’s just very tired that’s all” Dean said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Caitlyn thought for a minute. “Well, if you’re too tired, you don’t have to make me vegetables”.

Dean laughed. “Ha, nice try!” he said. He looked down at the picture his daughter was drawing. He picked it up and smiled. “Is this our family?”.

“That’s me, you, Uncle Sammy, Grandpa Bobby and that’s Joshy and Lizzie in your tummies” the blonde girl said as she pointed out things in her drawing.

“That’s really good baby” Dean said sincerely as he put the drawing back down on the table. He went to get up out of the chair but moaned as the baby gave him a particularly hard kick in the side. “Ooohh”.

Caitlyn jumped off her chair and went over to her father. She started to rub her hands on her father’s belly and nestled her head in. “It’s okay daddy, I’ll make it better for you”.

Dean smoothed down his daughter’s hair and smoothed her. “I’m feeling better already sweetie. Right no more stalling, I need to finish off your carrots, okay?”.

At that moment, Bobby came in through the back kitchen door, dirty hands from tending to one of the car engines. “Alright Dean?”.

“Yeah, fine thanks. I’m just sorting out missy’s dinner, then I’ll make a start on ours” Dean said as he got to his feet and resumed chopping.

Bobby moved over to one of the sinks and began to scrub his hands. “Where’s Sam?”.

“Er, I think he’s been working on his….whatever he’s working on, dissertation book thingy in the office” the pregnant man said.

“Hhhmm. Do you think he’s okay? I mean, he’s been a bit quiet recently, not himself, don’t you think?” Bobby said as he rinsed his hands.

Dean exhaled loudly. “I dunno. I can’t say I’ve noticed much of a difference to be honest”.

“He seems to be moping around in his office most of the day, burying his head in his work” Bobby said.

“Because he’s a geek, always has been and always will!” Dean said.

“Yeah but he’s pregnant” Bobby stated simply.

“Er, do you think? So am I! And I’m looking after my daughter 24/7, I do most of the cooking, cleaning, and up until recently I’ve also been running around manning your phone system and fixing up cars!” Dean said, exploding into a hormonal rant.

“I know!” the older man said through gritted teeth. “Look, what I’m trying to say, is that I’m worried about him, more than I am about you….”.

“I’m fine Bobby!” Dean said indignantly.

Bobby grabbed a towel and roughly dried his hands. “Dean? What I’m asking, is that you have a word with him, see if he’s okay. I think he might be worried about…I dunno, baby related stuff. You’ve been there and done that…..and doing it again, so it might be better coming from you. I tried but he wouldn’t really tell me anything”.

Dean rubbed his temples. “Okay, fine, I’ll have a word with him. I’m sure everything is fine, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll speak to him”.

“Thank you” Bobby said as he folded his arms across his chest and signalled to the door.

“What! Now?” the pregnant man asked. When Bobby just nodded his head, he sighed and put down the knife. “Fine. You need to cut the carrots up like fish. That’s the only way she’ll eat them” he said.

“Fish? Okay…” the oldest hunter said as he shook his head in disbelief.

The older pregnant hunter went into the office to find it empty. The only other place that Sam could be was in his bedroom. Dean went up stairs and gave his brother’s door a tentative knock. When he heard a feeble answer from the other side, he tentatively opened the door to find his brother lying on his side on his bed facing away from him. “Sam?”.

“What?!” Sam snapped as he tried to curl himself up into a smaller ball.

“Can I sit down?” Dean asked his sibling.

Sighing, Sam nodded his head. “I guess so”.

“Good, because my feet are killing me here, I mean, talk about swollen ankles. Okay…right. We’re talking about you” Dean said as he began to mutter to himself. “Is everything okay Sammy?”.

“Fine” Sam said sulkily.

Dean poked his brother from behind. “Will you turn around and look at me? And you’re not fine, I practically raised you Sam and I know when you’re not okay. You’re sulking and moping around like you were when you were little and scared about something”.

Sam rolled over to face his brother. He slowly sat up and put his hands over his stomach as he gazed at it. He exhaled loudly and slowly, drawing it out. “I forgot you can read me like a book. No hiding anything from you”.

“So, you are worried about something?” Wanna share?” the older brother prompted.

“I’m scared, about the baby” Sam admitted quietly.

“The birth?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. “No, well, yes, but not really that. About being a father. What if I’m not any good? I mean, I knew that you were going to be an amazing father, you’re a natural with Caitlyn. She’s a real credit to you. You just know what to do and I envy that. What if I’m not? What if I mess it up?”.

Dean sighed and sidled up to his brother. “Oh, Sam. Do you know why I’m such a great father? Well, I didn’t think I was, but since you’ve pointed it out…..I mean….it’s because of you! There is no way I coulda done this all without you Sammy. And you are a natural too. You gave my daughter her first bath, clothed and fed her for the first time. You’ve helped me raise her. And she’s amazing, right?”.

“Yeah she’s amazing” Sam agreed.

“That’s a credit to you too. Think about all the things you’ve done for her, all the things you’ve taught her. You are going to be a truly great father to your little girl. She’s going to be so lucky to have you. And you won’t be by yourself. You’ll have me and Bobby around too. We’re a family and we’ve never let each other down before, we’ve always stuck together. Come on, this will be a doddle, look at all the things we’ve accomplished together? I mean, I would be more worried about giving birth if I were you” Dean said as he rubbed the side of his tummy where his son was kicking ferociously. “Yeah, that bit fucking hurts!”.

Sam almost paled at the thought. “Er, thanks Dean. That’s not very reassuring you know?”.

“You’ll be fine! It’s just like getting attacked by a ghost or ghoul….a thousand times over!” Dean added.

The younger brother gave his brother a thump on the shoulder. “You’re an ass!”.

“Yeah, but I’m your big brother though and I ain't going anywhere, okay?” Dean said as he fist bumped his sibling. “Anyway, I’m making chilli for later, fancy it? It’s not going to be too hot though, because I don’t know about you, but it will give me killer heartburn!”.

“Yeah, great, thanks, sounds good. Thanks Dean” Sam said. “Our babies are going to be okay though won’t they?”.

Dean groaned as he got up from the bed. “Absolutely. We’ve got an Angel looking after us. I’ll give you a shout when dinner is on the table”.

Sam smiled at his brother. “It’s okay, I’ll be down in a bit. I just need another 5 minutes or so”.

“No worries” the older brother said as he left his brother to it.

 


End file.
